Night of the Vampires
by Tan Kimiko
Summary: Epilogue KK Mysterious beings called vampires only exist in myths and legends. But what if they do exist? What if Kaoru is one of them? After hiding the secret, Kaoru has to find some way to gain her freedon from her cousin's evil clutches.
1. Prologue: Look into the Night

Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
Author's Notes: I don't know the real name of Kaoru's parents, just applied it to my story. And, by the way, my fic is definitely OOC.  
  
--====--  
  
Prologue: Look Into the Night  
  
--====--  
  
A dark-haired woman, with piercing brown eyes, ran out from her clan, carrying a crying bundle in her arms. People were after her, and they were quickly gaining. She jumped on one tree to another, until she was beyond the canyon that stretched wide. Dawn was coming, she was sure of it, for she could see a faint light in the sky.  
  
The woman stood on the cliff, carefully looking at the crowd who was after her. "There, the dawn is coming. Please, go back!" She pleaded. She knew what will happen if the people didn't heed her pleads. They had no royal blood in their bodies, and they could easily be burned in the coming rays of the sun. Her siblings had sided with her, though secretly, to avoid trouble from their parents.  
  
The people who were after her heard what she had said. They did not have any liking in going after her. But, the one who commanded them was the one who ruled over them, and it was only a matter of duty, nothing more. If they had their personal matters first, they would gladly let her go.  
  
She had been the kindest royal child they had ever met, having the patience of a saint. Her aura brought smiles to their faces and happiness to their hearts.  
  
"Please! Go back! I don't want all of you to perish!" Again, the dark- haired woman told them, tears in her eyes.  
  
Surprisingly, the crowd withdrew. They could not do anymore here. The sun was starting to rise, and the light of it was deadly to their clan. But, two remained. Both had the same dark hair as the woman, but their eyes were much lighter, more piercing than hers.  
  
"Hikaru, are you sure?" One asked, a man.  
  
Hikaru nodded, cuddling the bundle close to her chest to silence its cry. "For the sake of my child..." She replied. "Please, Honou-nii!" Again, her eyes pleaded to her brother. Honou sighed. The sun was shinning now, but the ones who had royal blood could never be burned by its light.  
  
The other one, a woman, smiled softly at Hikaru and her child. "Then, take care, Hikaru-onee. Please, also tell Tsuki-chan that, when she grows."  
  
"Hai, Yume-imouto." Hikaru smiled back, her brown eyes twinkling. "Honou- nii, take care of Yume-imouto for me. She is so dear."  
  
Honou nodded, looking at her for the last time. "We will keep in touch with you, Hikaru. That, we swear under the honorable oath of our clan." He said.  
  
"Of course," Hikaru said. "It is much appreciated."  
  
And, with that, the siblings parted ways.  
  
--==--  
  
3 years later...  
  
Honou and Yume looked with dismay at their little niece, Tsuki, or better known as Kamiya Kaoru in the mortal world. Her father, Kamiya Koshijiro, chuckled at the sight. Hikaru, a bit pale but full of smiles, sat beside him, looking happily at her little daughter.  
  
"Hikaru! I didn't think this little koneko will be this fiery!" Honou complained, brushing of the dirt Kaoru had sprayed all over his clothes. He had dressed in a simple black gi and brown hakama.  
  
3-year-old Kaoru giggled with suppressed delight, bouncing to Yume. "Play!" She said simply, tugging the cream sleeve of Yume's kimono, a bit yellowish from all that dirt.  
  
"Again?" Yume asked in an exasperated tone. The sun was beginning to set, the bright orange hue painting the scenery with a soft light. Kaoru had gotten her mother's raven hair, but had taken her father's blue eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Honou tensed, as Yume and Hikaru did. They had felt a crowd coming, and when they neared, Koshijiro, too, stood straight. He took his daughter in his arms, as the three siblings shielded them from the gaze of their grandmother.  
  
"Honou! Yume!" Their grandmother, Fu, stared at them with eyes of blazing green. She was accompanied by their parents, Tori and Mizu. Honou's own daughter, Hoshi, glared at little Kaoru. But Yume's son, Rei, smiled softly at her. There were also warriors with them.  
  
"Obaa-sama!" Yume cried, surprised at seeing her and the others. "Why...?" While Yume was still oblivious, Honou and Hikaru was not.  
  
"No!!!" Hikaru screamed. "You're not going to take anyone away from me!"  
  
Honou turned to Koshijiro, taking a blade from one side. "Here, take this, Kamiya, and never come back to Yokohama." He said simply, pushing him away with Kaoru.  
  
"But, my wife--" He started.  
  
"Just go!" Hikaru and Honou yelled.  
  
As Koshijiro took flight, he turned one last time to his beloved. "Koishii..."  
  
"Protect Kao-chan for me, anata," Hikaru whispered. "Go away from this place. Yokohama isn't safe anymore for Kao-chan."  
  
Koshijiro nodded, blinking away the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. He knew that he will never see his wife again. "I love you." He said, running away to the forest.  
  
--==--  
  
He had managed to survive the encounter with Hikaru's clan, setting foot in Tokyo. Koshijiro surveyed his surroundings, smiling sadly. He glanced down at his little daughter, sleeping peacefully in his arms.  
  
"Kao-chan, we will have a new life now, without your mother." He whispered. She shifted, but remained asleep.  
  
With that, Koshijiro walked into Tokyo, prepared for the hardships ahead with Kaoru.  
  
--==--  
  
One month later, in the Kamiya Dojo Koshijiro had established, Honou came.  
  
"It has been a long time, Kamiya." Honou said, sipping the tea Koshijiro had prepared.  
  
"I know," He sighed. "What had happened of Hikaru?"  
  
Honou hesitated, but he felt that he should know. After all, Hikaru was his wife. "Hikaru is dead. Her punishment," He whispered, grasping the cup tightly. "My clan has a new target now."  
  
"And who is it, may I ask?"  
  
"Tsuki." Honou answered simply. "Obaa-sama has already passed on. An...accident had fallen upon her." He continued. "My parents decided that Kao-koneko should join our clan. But they hadn't found your location yet, so that means that you and Kao-chan is still safe."  
  
"I must protect Kao-chan," Koshijiro said. "You and Yume will help, won't you?" He asked.  
  
Honou nodded. "Of course. Yume and I rule our clan right now, but for the future, I must warn you of my daughter."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She has taken the decision of our parents as her mission when she grows. But don't worry about Rei, Yume's son. He is protective of Kao-koneko, and I'm sure that he refuses to let Kaoru join." Honou said, standing up. "I must go, or my clan will surely be suspicious."  
  
Koshijiro nodded. "Of course." He replied. He walked Honou out to the gate.  
  
"Well, here we must part. Yume and I will still be watching Kao-koneko, but we will not let her see us." Honou implied. "Rei will continue if we have already passed on, but, as I said, beware of Hoshi."  
  
"Yes, I will always keep that in mind." Koshijiro said, bowing. "Thank you, Honou."  
  
Honou bowed back, walking down the street and disappearing as the rays of the sun slowly set.  
  
--====-- 


	2. Chapter 1: Night Visitor

Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
--====--  
  
Chapter 1: Night Visit  
  
--====--  
  
Kaoru lay on her futon quietly, the chirping of the crickets filling the night. She could not get any sleep, a few reasons behind it. Yahiko's snoring was one, since he was on the other bedroom. She didn't worry about Kenshin too much, but his nightmares were sometimes...violent, and he often cried out in his sleep. But, for now, there was no sound.  
  
The main reason was she could feel something--or someone--watching her. Kaoru had options in getting up and see this person as to what he--or she-- wants. After all, people sleep in the night, and spying on people in the middle of the night was certainly suspicious.  
  
Finally, Kaoru decided to follow her instincts, and got up. She slid the shoji door open, welcomed by the cool night air. She sat on the porch, her gaze resting on a tree. Narrowing her eyes, she could see a shadowed form on the branch.  
  
"Come on out, I know you're there," Kaoru stated, not flicking her gaze away. "And besides, I cannot sleep while you are there. It makes me uncomfortable." A slight rustle, and then, she could her a faint, manly chuckle.  
  
"Aww, come on, Kao-chan." The form said, walking into the moonlit yard. His hair was of darkest black, his eyes a color between green and blue, piercing, but not cold. They radiated warmth directed to her.  
  
Kaoru sighed, recognizing who it was from the eyes. "Rei-chan, don't you think you should be out somewhere?" She asked, voice soft. "I've been feeling your presence, and it bothers me."  
  
Rei shrugged, sitting beside Kaoru on the porch. "My duty." He said simply, not bothering to explain more.  
  
It elicited another audible sigh from Kaoru. "I don't think you should be here. Kenshin might sense you--"  
  
"I have no ki." Rei interrupted. Kaoru's eyebrow shot up. "Well, ordinary ki, that is." He added sheepishly.  
  
"That's right, not ordinary, which means there is a possibility Kenshin will notice you," Kaoru told him. "And besides, Hoshi might know where I am." She said.  
  
"Ah, Hoshi," Rei said, shaking his head. "Yes, she does know, ever since okaa-sama went here."  
  
Kaoru pouted. "Why did you not inform me in the past?"  
  
"It isn't in the topic." Rei answered lamely.  
  
"Fine," She said. "Where is she, by the way?"  
  
"Somewhere in Europe by now," Rei answered. "Having her meal, I suppose."  
  
Kaoru shuddered. "Meal, huh? I don't suppose it contains a few human blood in the list?"  
  
"Somehow, I think you're psychic," Rei teased. "How did you know?"  
  
"A lucky guess," Kaoru replied dryly. "Well, if she dines, why don't you?"  
  
"You know I hate human blood."  
  
Kaoru looked at him, a confused expression on her face. "You do? But I thought I'm the only one in the clan who refuses to drink blood."  
  
"Do you think I like it when I do?" Rei asked. "It sickens me."  
  
"You're forced to, right?"  
  
"Correct, my dear Kaoru," Rei answered. "But I mostly eat ordinary food. My favorite is tofu, I guess. Mapo tofu."  
  
"Spiciness in your life, Rei," She grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I know," He said. "It's the only food I can think of that does not contain blood, purely soybeans. Then, there's also vegetables."  
  
Kaoru smiled. "Then, you could visit sometime, in broad daylight. I'm sure I can welcome you with food." She paused. "Kenshin's cooking, I might add."  
  
Rei laughed. "I guess I will, He said, standing up. "My visit's over. I have to return."  
  
"Something's up?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, just a little this and that." He said, then winked at her. "I'll tell okaa-sama and Honou-san what we have talked about, ne?"  
  
"Privately?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
She looked at him for a moment. "Tell them I said hi," Kaoru told him.  
  
"They'll be delighted." Rei answered, before he left in a fog-like state.  
  
Kaoru sat there for a few minutes, before going in to her bedroom. She had two cousins, Rei and Hoshi, from her mother side. Rei had been supportive of her, protecting her from the claws of their clan, as Yume and Honou did. He had been ruling the clan with Hoshi, as far as Kaoru knew.  
  
Her thoughts then drifted to her female cousin, Hoshi. She had been persistent in getting Kaoru to join in more ways than one, but she had always failed, since her father had been there, and Hoshi's own father refused to let her win. Years had passed and Hoshi hasn't struck yet. Her father was gone, but she had her friends now. It was a matter of time before explainations about her 'other life' could emerge.  
  
As Kaoru slept for the night, another pair of eyes, piercing green, narrowed at her form. Then, it disappeared, like an illusion from the moonlit night. 


	3. Chapter 2: FacetoFace

Disclaimers--*chanting* I do not own Rurouni Kenshin...I do not own Rurouni Kenshin...I do not own Rurouni Kenshin...  
  
Author's Notes: I'm very poor in writing stories, ne? I think I might be tempted to remove this story when I see my very poor reviews. This idea has been bothering me ever since I watched the movie, "Interview With the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles." I just put it in words. *sigh* Anyway, please R&R. If I don't get anymore reviews, I'll terminate this project and continue it for myself. (Because if I really terminate it, it'll bother me again in another time. *sigh*) This is my 2nd fic.  
  
--====--  
  
Chapter 2: Face-to-Face  
  
--====--  
  
Rei had finished talking with his mother and his uncle, Honou, about his visit with Kaoru. They had been so worried of her ever since they found out that Hoshi had discovered where she had been all these years. In their hide- out, all the way to Yokohama, he walked down the cold, stone hallway of the underground cave of their clan.  
  
"Rei, you shouldn't meddle with things," A voice of a woman spoke, hidden in the shadows. He had passed her, not caring if she actually spoke to him or not.  
  
"It is my own mission, like yours, so don't bother me," Rei answered, not stopping. The woman accompanied him, walking just a small distance away from behind him. "Had a nice time in Europe, Hoshi?"  
  
The woman looked at him with narrowed green eyes, her long dark brown hair braided then confined in a high ponytail. "Yes, I have, why do you ask?" Hoshi said, her long white fangs visible as she spoke.  
  
"Don't hide anything from me, Hoshi," Rei continued, stopping to look at her. He snarled, causing his own sharp fangs to reveal. Blazing blue eyes was directed to her. "I know you have been watching while I was with Kaoru."  
  
Hoshi smirked. "So, you knew. I'm not surprised Tsuki didn't feel my presence." She said, passing Rei.  
  
"Kaoru isn't much of a vampire," Rei snapped. "Unlike you...and I."  
  
"Yes, you and I, though I doubt that you are a full-pledged one." Hoshi hissed. "You are not like any vampire, Rei. You are like Tsuki, refusing blood. It's like refusing yourself as a vampire, a ruler of our clan."  
  
Rei growled at her. "You and I have different perspective about Kaoru. She understands me as to why I refuse blood, but only forced to drink it in occasions." He said coolly, his stare more intense. "Mother and uncle understands, so why can't you?"  
  
"Because," Hoshi stared hard at him. "I am one of the rulers of all vampires, and I will not forget it. I am, and always will be, a vampire." She said. "You are one of the rulers, too, as Tsuki is."  
  
"I know that, and I have ruled well. I do not refuse our tradition in drinking blood in some special occasions." Rei told her. "Mother is proud of me for being just and understanding of situations, unlike you!"  
  
"Shut up!" Hoshi screamed, flailing her arms. A strong force sent Rei flying, and he crashed into the wall. She glared at him, her green eyes so cold. "Do not mess with me, Rei. Remember it. I, too, have my powers. Do not underestimate me!" With that, she walked off.  
  
Rei stood, brushing off any debris on his clothes. There was little pain on his back, but that can be healed. He smirked at Hoshi's direction. "Well, don't underestimate Kaoru and I, as well." He whispered. "Kaoru is much more powerful than you can ever imagine."  
  
--==--  
  
"Busu!" Yahiko yelled, pounding on Kaoru's door. "Get up, will you? I want my training, and I want it now!"  
  
Kaoru opened the door, expertly pounding his head with a bokken. "Shut up, Yahiko-chan!" She cried. "With that, do 500 katas, wipe the dojo floor with 300 hundred rounds!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"NOW!!!"  
  
Yahiko grumbled, but complied, taking a bucket and cloth, his shinai hanging on his back.  
  
Kenshin chuckled at the usual morning bicker as he cooked their breakfast. Tea had been well-prepared, already served at the table. Kaoru entered, then sitting herself, pouring some tea in a cup while mumbling about Yahiko's behavior.  
  
"Ohayou de gozaru, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin greeted with a warm smile.  
  
Kaoru looked up to his face, calmed by his smile. "Ohayou, Kenshin." She greeted back, sipping tea to soothe her anger.  
  
"Breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes." Kenshin said.  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Hai, thank you."  
  
Silence began to hover over them, until...  
  
"Oi! Kenshin! Jou-chan!" Sano's voice called from the gate.  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes. "One freeloader, coming right up." She mumbled. "I wonder how does he ever time himself to get here as breakfast start."  
  
"Maa, maa, Kaoru-dono, I'm sure Sano doesn't really mean it." Kenshin said.  
  
"Right, and he didn't mean to keep a huge tab on the Akabeko." Kaoru told him sarcastically.  
  
Kenshin didn't reply, knowing Kaoru was positively correct. Sano always freeloads, leaving a huge amount of unpaid bills in the Akabeko.  
  
"Jou-chan!" Sano called again.  
  
"What?!" Kaoru yelled.  
  
"There's a man named Rei here to see you!"  
  
Kenshin's head shot up from his cooking, hearing what Sano had said. /A man?/ He looked at Kaoru, whose face became bright. She quickly stood, and to Kenshin's dismay, hugged him.  
  
"Rei-chan!" Kaoru squealed. "I'm so glad that you came!"  
  
Rei laughed, a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Well, you just have to invite me, would you?"  
  
"Of course!" She giggled, taking his hand then leading him to the dining room. It was then he came face-to-face with Kenshin. "Kenshin, Sano, this is my cousin, Rei." She introduced. "Rei, this is Himura Kenshin and Sagara Sanosuke."  
  
Kenshin's tense muscles relaxed, hearing the word 'cousin' Kaoru had implied on him. /So, he isn't a past lover./  
  
"Nice to meet you all," Rei greeted, a smile on his face. "Kaoru has told many things about you...in her letters."  
  
"Kaoru-dono, I didn't know that you have a relative." Kenshin stated, putting the food down. "Then, Rei-dono, you are just in time for breakfast."  
  
"Aa, thank you, Himura-san." Rei said, taking a pair of chopsticks on the table.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud shout by the dojo, and a crash. Kenshin got up, as did Sano, Rei and Kaoru, and went to find out what was happening. On the ground lay Yahiko, slightly bleeding from a wound. One part of the dojo wall was destroyed.  
  
"I figured you will be here, Rei." A woman said. Her green eyes stared icily at Kaoru's figure.  
  
Rei growled, while Kaoru stared hard at the woman.  
  
"Hoshi..."  
  
Hoshi's lips smiled coldly at her direction. "Long time no see..."  
  
Kaoru's blue eyes narrowed at her, daring her to continue. Hoshi did.  
  
"...Tsuki."  
  
------To Be Continued------------- 


	4. Chapter 3: Mysterious Legends

Disclaimers--*holds paintbrush and paints on paper and raises it to readers* "Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me"  
  
Author's Notes: Explainations will come on the next chapter.  
  
===  
  
Leigh--There isn't any romantic about Rei and Kaoru because they are cousins. Yes, I might think of Battousai waking up from Kenshin!  
  
Dfourthhorseman--K&K will come in later chaps. I can't really squeeze in WAFF right now because explanations MUST come first or else everyone will be definitely confused.  
  
Silvertenshi--Gomen for the cliffhanger! I can't really put all of it in one chap! It will be too long. As I said, explainations will come on the next chapter. (More explainations.)  
  
===  
  
--====--  
  
Chapter 3: Mysterious Legends  
  
--====--  
  
Kaoru's eyes twitched at her other name. Rei continued to growl at Hoshi. Kenshin and Sano looked wide-eyed and confused at the same time.  
  
"Who's Tsuki?" Sano asked out loud.  
  
Hoshi smirked, eyeing Kaoru warily. "You didn't tell them yet, Tsuki." She said.  
  
"I am willing not to," Kaoru answered flatly. "But your sudden appearance will force me to, somehow."  
  
"Hoshi!" Rei cried, shielding Kaoru from her gaze. "What the heck are you doing?" He asked, gesturing at Yahiko, who was unconscious at the ground.  
  
"The boy happened to meet me in a wrong time, Rei," Hoshi replied. "He just had to be stubborn." Kenshin's eyes flickered with faint amber, Sano readying his fists. Rei and Kaoru glared at Hoshi, and if looks could kill, she would have been dead a hundred times. Sano charged without warning, his anger getting better of him.  
  
"No!!! Sano!" Kaoru cried, her eyes wide with horror. Before Sano's fist came in contact with Hoshi's form, she raised up her hands, pointing to Sano, and then sent him flying, crashing on the dojo wall, then out to the ground.  
  
Kenshin blinked, not really knowing what had happened. /How could she do that? Stop him with only one point of her finger?/  
  
Rei snarled, this time, his blue eyes cold, and his long fangs appeared. Hoshi smiled, then did the same, snarling at each other.  
  
"How dare you hurt Kaoru-chan's friends!" Rei said, wind circling his form.  
  
"The only way to bring Tsuki back is to eliminate all of them!" Hoshi replied, her hand lifting in a circular motion, until fire escaped from her hand. "With them alive, Tsuki will refuse to come!"  
  
Kenshin, still standing, registered what they were saying, glancing at Kaoru in the middle of it. She was watching them, a hard stare directed to the woman named Hoshi. But he, on the other hand, was left in the dark, their appearance frightening. It reminded him somehow of his shishou's stories, about myths of a mysterious being, human in form, and had cold, piercing eyes, with long white fangs who drank blood from living people and only came out in the night. Kenshin tried to recollect it, hoping to remember what they were called.  
  
"Vampires, Kenshin," He heard Kaoru's voice speak. She was looking at him, recognizing his thoughtful gaze, then, unexpectedly, must've read his mind. "Mysterious being which are called vampires are human in form, dead in soul, but alive in body. Long white fangs used to tear open the skin of the human victim's neck and drink their blood. Coming out only in nighttime, making their piercing eyes much more cold. They have unusual powers, being psychic, concerning telepathy and mind-reading--at least, that's how vampires are described in books."  
  
"H-how do you know of these things, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin managed to ask, finding his voice.  
  
Kaoru turned her gaze back to Hoshi and Rei. "Do not believe legends and myths of vampires, Kenshin. Not everything is true." She whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Explainations come later, Kenshin." She replied. "For now, I have to stop my cousins from killing each other."  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Hai." He unsheathed his sword. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu..." He plunged his sword on the ground, making soil and rocks fly to the direction of the two fighting. "Dou Ryu Sen!"  
  
Hoshi and Rei felt the attack, instantly dodging it, making them wide apart from each other. Kaoru walked in between them, her eyes narrowed dangerously into slits.  
  
"Go away, Hoshi!" Kaoru said, her voice cold. "You are not welcomed here!"  
  
"No!" Hoshi screamed, ready to make another attack, ensuing a fireball in her hands.  
  
"Hoshi!" Another man's shout stopped her from doing so.  
  
"Otou-sama," Hoshi's eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Honou's blue-green eyes looked down upon Hoshi. He was standing up in one of the tree branches, his hands balled into fists. "I have come to bring you back, Hoshi."  
  
"Demo--!"  
  
"No more arguements!" Honou bellowed. "Enough of this foolish attacks, Hoshi! You know better than to hurt your own cousins!"  
  
Hoshi gritted her teeth. Her father was strict when it came to her, and he belatedly forbid her to use such enormous powers to her kin. That was the golden rule of their clan: Never use powers against fellow clanmates, unless authorized to do so. And she, Hoshi, had deliberately broke it.  
  
"Yes, otou-sama," She hissed, turning to look at Rei and Kaoru. "I'll be back for you!" With that, a quick turn as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Honou glanced softly at Rei and Kaoru.  
  
"Forgive Hoshi, Rei, Kao-koneko." Honou said.  
  
"I might." Rei answered.  
  
"I will, for now." Kaoru replied grimly.  
  
Honou bowed to them, before he, too, disappeared from sight.  
  
Both Rei and Kaoru turned, finding Kenshin staring at them. Sano had stood, clutching some of his injuries. Yahiko had regain consciousness, and had heard their conversation.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, I think now is the perfect time to explain all this," Kenshin said, his face confused but stern.  
  
Kaoru nodded, going inside the house, Rei trailing behind her.  
  
------To Be Continued------------- 


	5. Chapter 4: Explanations and Confessions

Disclaimers--*room full of lighted candles in circles* I can't figure out why I cannot own Rurouni Kenshin! *grimly looks down on circle of blood* I'm using witchcraft and Watsuki-sama's soul refuses to give me Rurouni Kenshin. *glares at mini-Watsuki doll*  
  
--====--  
  
Chapter 4: Explantaions and Confessions  
  
--====--  
  
Kenshin had made another batch of warm tea, since the earlier tea was already cold. Breakfast was completely forgotten, having the present situation much more important. Kaoru stared down at the floor, refusing to look up for the moment. When Kenshin returned and poured hot tea on each cup, he sat comfortably across from her.  
  
"Now, Kaoru-dono, will you please explain what is happening?" Kenshin asked.  
  
She sighed, having no choice but explain. She had avoided talking about certain topics in her life, but now, she must reveal everything.  
  
"First things first: do the word 'vampire' struck a chord anywhere?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin nodded, while Sano and Yahiko looked at each other.  
  
"Well, I heard about stories about them, but I didn't think they were actually true." Sano replied.  
  
"The yakuza gang I worked for in the past told me some myths about them, though, as Sano said, I don't know if they really exist." Yahiko answered.  
  
Rei smiled wryly. "Well, believe it, kid." He said dryly. "I'm a vampire."  
  
"WHAT?!" Three voices asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, Rei-chan is a vampire, as I am," Kaoru said. "My mother was one of the children of the rulers of the Vampire clan, located in Yokohama. She was trained to control her powers, as did her older brother, Honou, and her younger sister, Yume. But mother fell in love with my father, an ordinary human, and I was concieved. She stopped drinking blood, and went away from the clan."  
  
She gazed at Kenshin. "As I said awhile ago, Kenshin, do not believe everything you hear about those myths. It is true that vampires have long fangs, piercing eyes and drink blood. But, vampires also 'live', to put it that way. They can die, not really immortal like those legends say. It is also true vampires are psychic, ordinary ones have telepathy and mind- reading. But, those who are destined to rule over the clan have special powers, levitation and to control the four elements of the earth, one for each ruler."  
  
"And also, vampires who came from the blood of the 'Chosen Ones' have the exception on walking in broad daylight, not being burned by the sun. Ordinary vampires have to stay away from the sun's rays, because they are not blessed by such extraordinary ability. And as you have witnessed, Rei can control the wind, Hoshi can control the fire, and I can control water."  
  
Kenshin shifted, listening intently. "And why is the woman called Hoshi after you?" He asked.  
  
"Hoshi knows I am one of the 'Chosen Ones', or one of the destined rulers." Kaoru answered. "She thinks it is her duty to return me to the clan, so the three of us can lead. Hoshi is literally blood-thirsty, and she is what I call a full-pledged vampire. Rei despise blood, and is only forced to drink it during special occasions because of tradition. I, on the other hand, really loathe the taste of blood, and I refuse to drink one drop."  
  
"So, you're telling us, Jou-chan, that you haven't tasted blood?" Sano asked.  
  
"No, not really. I began to hate the metallic taste ever since I have accidentally bitten my mother when I was a child. That was when I realized I cannot and will not drink blood like any normal vampire will do." Kaoru replied, sipping tea quietly.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Sano exclaimed.  
  
"Nani?" Rei asked.  
  
"If you two are vampires, then where's your long teeth, or fangs, or whatever?" Sano asked. Kaoru giggled, while Rei chuckled.  
  
"You see, Sagara-san, we--the 'Chosen Ones'--can hide those unusual things so we can really loiter around humans during daytime." Rei explained.  
  
Yahiko nodded, putting his hands on the table. "So, all we got to do is fight this Hoshi?"  
  
"Literally, yes," Kaoru said. "But, Yahiko, Hoshi is an unnatural being, which cannot be defeated by ordinary means. That's why Rei and I will be the one who will fight her, if the time calls for it."  
  
"But Kaoru-dono, it might be dangerous for you--" Kenshin started.  
  
"Himura-san is right, Kaoru-chan. Hoshi is powerful, and you aren't fully trained." Rei interrupted.  
  
"Nonsense!" Kaoru said angrily. "If I cannot fight for myself, then how can I fight for my clan?"  
  
Rei sighed. "Alright, you will fight, but after extensive training." He warned.  
  
Kaoru nodded, standing up and pulling Rei with her. "That's good enough for me!"  
  
--==--  
  
"No, no, Kaoru-chan," Rei said. "You concentrate on the bokken, pretend that you are holding it, then slowly lift your hand as if to really lift."  
  
For the fifth time that day, Kaoru closed her eyes in concentration, her arm outstretched to the direction of the said bokken. Slowly, she lifted her arms inch by inch.  
  
"What the--?" San gaped. The bokken was really floating in the air! It lifted itself from the rack. Kaoru opened her eyes, still concentrating.  
  
"Come." She commanded. The bokken swiftly flew towards her, and she caught it by her hand.  
  
"Wow," Was the only thing Yahiko could say, his mouth hanging wide open.  
  
"Yahiko, close your mouth before it becomes a nest for flies," Kaoru giggled. Yahiko shut it almost immediately.  
  
Kenshin sat on the dojo floor, leaning on the wall, the sakabatou propped on his shoulders. He watched intently her so-called 'training' and how she displayed her powers.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru's voice snapped him back to reality. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"Nani mo nai de gozaru, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin answered, smiling at her innocently. He saw Kaoru frown, but she shrugged and resumed her training. He continued to watch her, his violet eyes intent. /I will protect you, I swear I will./  
  
--==--  
  
Kaoru sat on the middle of her futon, her hair flowing freely down her shoulders, her eyes closed. She was already dressed in a simple lavander yukata, her candle placed on the table, no longer holding up the flames, but moonlight shone in the room, iluminating her form.  
  
Slowly, she opened her eyes, lifting it up to the door. She could see a very faint outline of a person due to the thinness of the rice paper, and by sensing the figure's ki, she knew who it was.  
  
"Nani, Kenshin?" She asked, quietly standing from her place. Kaoru slid the shoji open, revealing her musings true. Kenshin stood there, his face lowered, eyes covered by his bangs. What worried her most was his hands-- they were balled into a fist.  
  
Kaoru looked at him, concern evident in her eyes. He was silently trembling, but she could see it. "Kenshin...?"  
  
"Onegai, Kaoru-dono, please don't fight Hoshi anymore." He replied. Slightly taken aback, it took moments before she could register what he had said into her concern-hazed mind.  
  
"I cannot leave Hoshi like this, Kenshin, and you know that," Kaoru told him, entering her room. Kenshin followed. "Besides, she will do everything to bring me back, and dirty ticks are sure part of it."  
  
"But, what if you're not properly trained? What if she attacks early?" He asked, a bit of panick in his voice. "What if you're harmed? What if she kills you?"  
  
She chuckled lightly, putting her hand on chin, lifting his gaze to her. "You know what, Kenshin? You worry too much." Kaoru whispered. Sighing, she rested her forehead on his shoulders. "I can take care of myself, and Rei is here. Don't worry about me, Kenshin."  
  
"I can't help it," He replied. "I'm so worried."  
  
Kaoru giggled softly. "You always worry too much, Kenshin. Even though I'm just going out to the market to buy tofu, you offer to accompany me. Do you think that I can't read you mind?" She asked.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin blinked, then his face softened. "Aa, sou ka. Your mind- reading." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Sou deshou, dakara, stop being concerned. It'll make your hair turn white." Kaoru teased, twirling a lock of his red hair.  
  
He laughed, unconsciously hugging her to him. Kaoru blinked with surprise. When Kenshin had stopped, he realized their position and he quickly let go.  
  
"Gomen de gozaru," Kenshin said, letting his arm hung limply on his side. "Oyasumi de gozaru, Kaoru-dono." He turned to leave.  
  
Suddenly, he felt Kaoru's hand grasp his wrist, preventing him from moving away. He looked at her, his confused eyes gazing at her. Kaoru stood and threw herself at him, her arms circling around his neck...  
  
...her lips touching his in a passionate kiss.  
  
At first, Kenshin was so surprised that they tumbled backwards, Kenshin lying on the floor with Kaoru on top of him, her hands now resting on his chest. After that, Kaoru felt his arms on her back, pulling her close to deepen their kiss. They parted, both breathing heavily and looking at each other's eyes.  
  
A smile formed on Kaoru's lips. "Oyasumi, Kenshin." She whispered, lightly tracing her finger on his jawline, kissing lightly once more. Kaoru moved to stand, but Kenshin's hand held her from doing so.  
  
"Why?" Kenshin asked simply.  
  
Kaoru stiffled a laugh, only giggling. "You forget, Himura Kenshin, that I can read minds," She answered him, brushing his red hair away from his eyes. "I felt your hesitation to leave, and I decided to probe around a bit with your thoughts..."  
  
"And?" He pressed.  
  
Smiling slyly, Kaoru kissed him quickly on the forehead. "You should hear yourself. //I can't tell her that I love her. Look at me, famous Hitokiri Battousai of Bakumatsu no Doran, scared of telling his feelings on a mear girl. I wish she could return it, and kiss me...even once.//" She answered coyly. "Didn't I manage to give this hitokiri what he wished for?"  
  
At that, Kenshin promptly blushed red. "Sneaky little Kaoru..." He whispered, before raising his head for another kiss, surprising her. He planted a kiss on the tip of her nose, then nuzzling her neck. "I love you, Kaoru." Kenshin said.  
  
"I love you, too," Kaoru whispered, before Kenshin claimed her mouth for another earth-shattering kiss.  
  
------To Be Continued------------- 


	6. Chapter 5: A Warning

Disclaimer: *points to Watsuki-sama* He owns Rurouni Kenshin! *points to Sony* They own Rurouni Kenshin! *points to self* I don't own one bit!  
  
===  
  
Thanks for all your encouraging reviews! Now, I think I won't pull out this story...for now. Please, more reviews! Comments, criticisms, suggestions! ^^;;  
  
Kamimura Kaoru--Nope, you're not pressuring me. Actually, I'm pressuring myself to finish this as soon as possible.  
  
Silvertenshi--As you wished. Another chap! And I THINK this is another cliffhanger. I've been getting those lately. Mou!  
  
dfourthhorseman--Yes, it is amusing to see Kenshin now trying to stop Kaoru, when the anime, it's the other way around. *grins* That's why I'm writing this fic, and as I've said a long time ago, this fic is OOC. ^^  
  
Onna--Thanks. I've been reading your outtakes. *giggles* I love to torture Kenshin!  
  
===  
  
--====--  
  
Chapter 5: A Warning  
  
--====--  
  
Malevolent.  
  
Evil.  
  
Adversary.  
  
Loathing.  
  
That's what she felt. Some unknown entity inside her was evil and an enemy. Everything was spinning, her surroundings, her mind.  
  
Crimson.  
  
Red.  
  
Blood.  
  
"Kao-chan," She could hear a woman's voice calling her. Kaoru opened her eyes, to see a dark-haired woman, with eyes familiar to her, speaking, her arms outstretched. "Please, don't take the path I have chosen."  
  
"Okaasan," Kaoru whispered. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't let blood-lust take you," Hikaru replied, her voice faint.  
  
"I didn't okaasan." Kaoru answered. "Okaasan, where are you?"  
  
"Beware of Hoshi, Kao-chan. Future beholds, she will try to destroy who you are," Her mother's voice said. "Heed my advice, don't take anything she offers."  
  
Warm.  
  
Comfort.  
  
Compassion.  
  
Love.  
  
"Kaoru!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes, a gasp escaping her mouth. She was breathing heavily, sweat trickling down her forehead, to her chin. /A dream. A nightmare./ Kaoru thought, then shaking her head. /No, a warning...from mother./  
  
She could hear a faint sigh from beside her. Kaoru turned slightly, to see the fiery red hair of Kenshin's, his face resting on the crook of her neck, his arms wrapped possessively around her waist. Softly, she kissed his forehead. Trying not to wake him, she eased herself from his grasp, and stood from the futon.  
  
It was early morning, and the sun was not yet completely up, only a small trickle of light from the horizon. Taking off her yukata, she changed herself into a gi and hakama, then proceeded to the dojo.  
  
The air was cool againts her face as she did several katas, the wind blowing against her form. /Warning, from mother, but what does it mean?/ Her confusion was turning into heavy frustration. /I have no answers, but mearly questions./ She vented her frustration, doing more katas, slicing the air angrily, until a hand grasped her wrist, stopping her.  
  
"Kaoru..."  
  
Kaoru sighed, hearing the soft voice against her ears. "Hai?"  
  
Beside her, holding her close, Kenshin stared worriedly at her. He could feel her body trembling from hidden confusion and frustration, her ki flaring still. Something was bothering her terribly, and he could not really just ask her what. He knew that Kaoru will never admit it, not yet, anyway.  
  
"You're tense. What's the matter?" Kenshin asked.  
  
/He's worried. He knows something is bothering me./ Kaoru thought. /Leave it to Kenshin to read ki./ Again, she sighed. "Nothing." She answered lamely, laughing softly. "As I said, you worry too much."  
  
"Kaoru..." Kenshin's voice was a pitch lower, a warning tone.  
  
Kaoru gulped. How can she lie her way out of this mess? Kenshin always had a sharp mind when it comes to her, though he may look dense on the outside, he certainly isn't in the inside, and he had basically let her know just that after they confessed their feelings to each other.  
  
"Ano...eto...sore ga..." Kaoru uttered, scratching her head trying to make a good excuse. /Damn! I can't think of any!/ As she gazed at Kenshin's face, she very mildly started to panick. Kenshin's usual violet eyes were stern, adding up to the golden rim that surrounded his pupils.  
  
"Tell me, koishii. I can't protect you if you don't," Kenshin said. Kaoru winced a bit as she heard the hidden feelings within. Hurt, love, compassion, plea...the will to protect. "Onegai."  
  
"Alright," Kaoru replied, utterly defeated. Kenshin smugly smiled. "I had a dream, a warning from mother, but I cannot just put it to good use now. Maybe a bit later in my life, an advice I must heed in the future."  
  
He nodded in understanding. At least he had won in this time, though he wasn't sure if he could take anymore information from her in the near future. "That's alright, Kaoru. It is true that the advice isn't good right now, but maybe, as you said, in the coming time..." Kenshin whispered.  
  
Kaoru giggled, snuggling closer to his embrace. "Arigato." She said, a smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Sweet." A voice commented dryly on the doorway. They turned, startled. Rei stood on the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. He was leaning on the frame, a smirk on his lips.  
  
"Rei." Kaoru growled, glaring at him. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
He carelessly shrugged. "Hey, I am suppose to help my dear cousin, aren't I?" Rei said. "Or don't you remember that I spent the night here in your comfy dojo?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Of course I remember, Rei no baka! I just don't expect you to be up in this hour!"  
  
Again, Rei shrugged. "Take note, my dear Kaoru-chan, that I am a vampire." He said. "I'm used to being up in this time of day, training my heart out." Rei added. "I'll leave you two lovebirds to yourselves. Jaa!" Rei turned and waved.  
  
When he was out of sight, Kaoru looked at Kenshin. She couldn't help but smile at his expression. He was highly irritated, from the look of his twitching eyebrow. His mouth was curved into a slight frown.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru teasingly called.  
  
"I hope your cousin knows who is he speaking to," Kenshin grumbled, his eyes quickly flashing amber, then returning to a narrow violet. "He may get in trouble one of this days when he catches us again like this."  
  
Kaoru laughed, putting her hand on his chest. "Oh, Kenshin!" She tugged on his hand. "Come on! Please cook breakfast." She said, still giggling.  
  
Kenshin couldn't help but smile, though he his first impulse when Rei appeared was to take a bokken from the rack and pound him down for disturbing their romantic atmosphere. But he saved that thought for later daydreams.  
  
The thoughts fled as he let Kaoru drag him to the kitchen.  
  
He grinned evilly. Maybe, one of these days, when Rei really shattered another one of their moments...  
  
Mischief sparkled in his eyes. But for now, the romantic atmosphere might come back when he suggest that Kaoru help him in the kitchen...  
  
------To Be Continued------------- 


	7. Chapter 6: Unknown Enemy

Disclaimers--*glares at lawyers* I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. *shoos them away* Go away! Scram!  
  
Author's Notes: This chap is going to be very short and mostly their babbles. There will be a little WAFF for K&K, though.  
  
===  
  
Thank you for the reviews! Comments, suggestions and criticism are always welcome. Saa, leave me a review!  
  
Onna--I'm borrowing bluejay's little nickname for Yahiko! Onegai, gomen nasai, but I really can't help it! Chan-boy is a good nickname! *grins*  
  
===  
  
--====--  
  
Chapter 6: Unknown Enemy  
  
--====--  
  
Honou dodged a vase. It smashed on the wall behind him. He stood, then glared at the person who threw it. "Hoshi! I told you to stop it!"  
  
Eyes narrowed, Hoshi crossed her arms. "Otou-sama, why do you have to come and ruin everything?!" She yelled at him, leavitating a huge vase, then throwing it to the direction of Honou. He raised his hand, making the vase stop inches away from his form, then throwing it back to Hoshi. She yelped, but was slow to dodge, causing the vase to hit her.  
  
"I told you a million times, Hoshi, do NOT hurt your cousin!" Honou shouted. "Kao-koneko is happy now, don't you see? Our clan is in peace. She is not needed to be a leader here!"  
  
"But I want her to!" Hoshi cried, slowly standing. "Obaa-sama wanted her here, she told me so before she died! It is in her blood! She is one of the destined leader of the clan!"  
  
Honou shook his head. "Hoshi, Kao-koneko doesn't want to. Did you see her life? How content she is now?"  
  
She huffed, seething. "Of course I do!"  
  
"Then, stop your games! Why don't you understand like Rei does?" Honou demanded.  
  
This time, Hoshi stopped. /Why, indeed?/ Rei was more compassionate, understanding, and his relative kindness was what saw right through Kaoru. But, why can't she? An answer dawned on her.  
  
"I want Tsuki to suffer the intense training that like Rei and I did," Hoshi snarled. "She doesn't deserve to live a contented life, nor a happy one at that." She said, turning to the door. "And not even you, otou-sama, can stop me!" Hoshi added, slamming the door.  
  
Honou sighed, staring at the door. "Oh, Hoshi, if only you knew what she suffering she had to feel to have her happiness now." He whispered. "I'll be watching you, musume-chan. I won't let you out of my sight."  
  
--==--  
  
Yahiko's stomach grumbled, and the young man muttered uncoherent curses under his breath. Rei looked at him and chuckled softly, knowing the reason why Kenshin was taking so long.  
  
"That's it! I'm not going to wait a second longer!" Yahiko finally shouted, standing up and stomping towards the direction of the door. But before he could go out, Kenshin stood on the doorway, a smile on his face, and importantly, food in a pot.  
  
"Sumanu de gozaru, Yahiko." Kenshin said, putting the pot down. He opened the lid and the aroma of miso soup wafted through the room.  
  
"It's about time!" He growled, plopping down on the floor. "I've been waiting for so long, Kenshin!"  
  
"Don't complain, brat," Kaoru's answered him, entering the room with bowls and utensils, while Kenshin walked out to get the rice. "At least food's here, so shut up!"  
  
Yahiko glared at her. "Well, what would you feel if you're starving to death here, huh?"  
  
"First of all, Yahiko-CHAN, I wouldn't open my big mouth and shout so many complains, ne?" Kaoru replied sweetly.  
  
"Don't call me '-CHAN, busu!"  
  
"Well, don't call me 'busu', either!"  
  
"Maa, maa," Kenshin said, going into the room with a pot of rice and mapo tofu. He sat next to Kaoru, who still in a heated arguement with Yahiko. "Now, Yahiko, I know for one that you're hungry."  
  
"Isn't that obvious, Kenshin?" Yahiko snapped, taking his chopsticks and started eating. Rei sat next to Kenshin, and scooped up the tofu into his bowl.  
  
"You shouldn't make chan-boy here so angry, Himura-san." Rei commented, eating silently.  
  
"HEY! Don't call me 'CHAN-BOY!!!'"  
  
Kenshin sweatdropped, while Kaoru laughed heartily.  
  
"'CHAN-BOY?' That's a new one, Rei-chan!" Kaoru said in between fits of laughter, leaning against the wall for support. "I should put that in my list of names for Yahiko!"  
  
Rei bowed his head slightly, a smile on his lips. "It was my pleasure, Kaoru-chan."  
  
"I told you! Don't call me 'CHAN-BOY!'"  
  
--==--  
  
For the whole day, Rei trained Kaoru for the control of her powers in the dojo, under the watchful eye of Kenshin. Yahiko went to the Akabeko hours ago, Kaoru making him skip lessons for today, until she had completed her training, at least.  
  
Kenshin was awed at the power that Kaoru displayed. She could levitate the things inside the dojo, making them float in the air. She could summon the very entity of the water, and she could turn them into anything she wanted. Kaoru gave a sound of delight as she molded ice into dragons and anything she wanted.  
  
"That's right, Kaoru-chan," Rei praised, as Kaoru forged water shards out of nowhere. "You're learning pretty quick."  
  
"Rei-dono, why is it that Kaoru also have the control over ice?" Kenshin asked, still watching.  
  
"It is because that ice is only frozen water, Himura-san." Rei replied.  
  
Kenshin nodded in understanding. "So, that means, Kaoru can control any forms of water."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Rei-chan," Kaoru interrupted, looking at him. "I was wondering, when will my training be completed?"  
  
Rei smiled. "Kaoru-chan, your training has barely begun."  
  
"What?!" Kaoru's mouth gaped open. "Barely begun? With all I have been doing? Barely?"  
  
"Hai," Rei answered. "You see, this is only for your powers, but I must also train you in physical terms."  
  
Kenshin quirked one brow. "That means...?"  
  
"She must be like a ninja. Quiet, silent, and she must hide her flaring ki sometimes." He said.  
  
"Okay," Kaoru slowly digested the information, nodding her head. "When will that start?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
--==--  
  
The sky was completely dark, filled with sparkling stars. Rei had gone out somewhere, saying he had to relax and take some fresh air. Yahiko had not yet returned, and Kaoru figured that he'll have dinner there, taking note his irritation before he left that afternoon.  
  
Kaoru was leaning on the wall, a warm cup of tea in front of her. Kenshin was still in the kitchen, washing the last of the dishes before all of them settled in for the night.  
  
"Kaoru," Kenshin called, peeking inside the neat bedroom of Kaoru. "What are you doing still up? You better get some rest. You'll need your strength tomorrow."  
  
She smiled. "Aa, just after I finish this last cup." Kaoru answered, sipping the tea to emphasize her point.  
  
"Yahiko's late." Kenshin sighed, looking at the front gate. "I hope he isn't staying very late."  
  
"Well, who was the one who made Yahiko wait for his breakfast?" Kaoru asked, a twinkle in her eye. "He is so annoyed at you and me when he went to the Akabeko this afternoon."  
  
Kenshin grinned, sitting down beside Kaoru, then embraced her close. "It was well worth it, ne?"  
  
"For you, maybe," Kaoru giggled, slapping him playfully on his arm. "I shouldn't agree with helping you make breakfast, you know."  
  
"Koishii, if you did that, then I'll never cook breafast." He pouted. "Besides," He said, kissing her lips down to her throat, then up to her ear. "It was much more fun that way."  
  
She shivered involuntarily, the hair on her back standing on end. The husky voice of Kenshin was making her terribly warm, and a crimson hue took place on her cheeks. Kaoru glanced up to Kenshin's face, mesmerized by his violet eyes.  
  
"Well, Kenshin, if that's the case, I think it won't be a problem helping you out at all," Kaoru whispered, before Kenshin kissed her deeply.  
  
Unknown to them, a shadow was looming over the yard, waiting for the right time to attack.  
  
------To Be Continued------------- 


	8. Chapter 7: Plans of Rescue

Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
--====--  
  
Chapter 7: Plans of Rescue  
  
--====--  
  
The shadow moved swiftly, his comrades not too far behind. They were all on the yard, blocking all possible escape routes. He turned to the dojo, his eyes glittering, fangs bared.  
  
"Has everything gone according to plan?" A female voice asked from afar.  
  
"It seems so, Hoshi-sama," The warrior said.  
  
Hoshi smiled. "Good. Make sure that everyone dies, then bring Tsuki back towards base."  
  
"As you command."  
  
Hoshi leaned back, then walked towards the darkness of the night. She had warriors on her side, loyal to her and only her. Tonight was the night Kaoru will come back to the clan, whether she liked it or not. And, perhaps, if Hoshi is kind enough, she'll make Kaoru forget all of the times she had with her friends and that red-haired samurai. That, she'll make sure of it.  
  
--==--  
  
Rei slept inside his designated room, peaceful. Suddenly, his eyes flew wide open, his senses picking up. Slightly opening his shoji door, he managed to see several ninja-like warriors, dressed completely in black. /Shimatta! Hoshi's doing again!/ He slid the door completely open, eyeing the warriors.  
  
"Step back!" Rei shouted. "What are you all doing here?"  
  
"Under the orders of Hoshi-sama, we will kill all humans in this place." One of them answered.  
  
"That," Rei growled, turning into the vampire he is. "I will never allow." He charged, the wind speeding him up. One strike, and two fell unconscious to the ground. "Kaoru! Himura! Minna, wake up! We're being attacked!" He shouted.  
  
Kaoru jolted out from her sleep, as so did Kenshin. Both simultaneously slid their respective doors open. Kenshin held his sakaba close to him, while Kaoru took a bokken from inside her room. Yahiko also woke, grabbing his shinai.  
  
"What the--?" Yahiko cried, blocking the attacks of one of the warriors. "Who are these guys?"  
  
"They are vampire warriors loyal to Hoshi," Rei said, throwing wind attacks to the others. "I guess she has already made her move."  
  
Kenshin unsheathed his sword, looking at all of them. "So, they are all vampires?"  
  
"Hai. Full-pledged. So, be careful of their fangs. Don't let them all get close to you, or they'll have your blood." Rei said. At this, Yahiko gulped, while Kenshin only tightened his hold on the hilt.  
  
Several vampires attacked Kenshin. He dug his sword on the ground. "Dou Ryu Sen!" He shouted, hitting some of the warriors that came for him.  
  
Kaoru raised one of her arms, palm wide open. "Ice shards!" Instantly, it appeared and rained down on her attackers. She made one quick jump to evade their attacks, then continued to attack them.  
  
"Fire whip!" A long whip made of fire appeared on Rei's hand, and he began to hit them with it. Some of their clothes caught on fire, jumping onto any source of water to extinguish it.  
  
"Yahiko!" Kaoru cried, as one of the warriors were coming at him from behind. "Watch your back!"  
  
With a cry, Yahiko barely managed to block the attack, the sharpness of the vampire's weapon grazing his cheek. Blood trickled down from his wound. Eyes narrowing, he kicked the warrior's stomach, then hitting his nape, making him unconscious.  
  
"Kaoru! Yahiko! Daijoubu?" Kenshin asked, while blocking an incoming attack.  
  
"Aa!" Yahiko chimed, bringing down last of his attackers. "I had a slight scratch from the kunais, but other than that, I'm perfectly fine."  
  
Kaoru stood, grinning then showing Kenshin a thumbs-up sign. "Hai, and I never felt better in my whole life!"  
  
Suddenly, Kenshin's eyes widened as he stared behind her. "Kaoru!" But before she could react, one of them hit her directly on the nape.  
  
Kaoru squinted to stay awake, but hopelessly begun to loose. "Ken...shin..." She uttered, before completely becoming prey to the darkness. She was swiftly caught by her attacker, then disappeared.  
  
"Kaoru!!!" Kenshin yelled. The remaining warriors retreated, also disappearing from sight. Rei tried to sense their presence, but they were completely gone. He took a glance at Kenshin, sympathy flooding his body.  
  
Kenshin was kneeling, sword long forgotten, on the ground. His face was streaming with tears, his bangs falling over his face. His hands were balled into a fist, his knuckles white.  
  
"Himura-san..."  
  
"Rei-dono, where had they taken Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, his voice void of any emotion.  
  
"To Yokohama, in our hide-out by the mountains," Rei answered. "But, Himura- san, what do you intend to do?"  
  
"That is answerable enough, Rei-dono," Kenshin replied, standing. Taking his sword from the ground, he sheathed it back into it's saya, then faced him. Rei froze. Kenshin's eyes were a blazing gold, piercing and hard. But, there was no blood-thirstiness in them, only a fire that burned to protect, and rescue. "I would truly appreciate it, if you take us there."  
  
"Us?" Rei asked.  
  
"Hai. I cannot leave Yahiko here. He is far too young to manage on his own from the enemies. Sano will surely come, even though I manage to leave him here. He is persistent, and will follow me like he did in the past." Kenshin said.  
  
Rei sighed. /There's no use arguing with this man. His eyes spare no arguement at all./ He thought, then smiled. "Alright, then. Tonight, we will have a good night's sleep. Tomorrow, we leave for Yokohama."  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Agreed, then. Yahiko," He said, turning to the boy. Yahiko's eyes were heavy, but he looked at Kenshin when he called his name. "Sleep. Wake up early and pack your things. Not too much, since we will be trecking the mountain." Kenshin told the boy.  
  
"Hai," Yahiko answered, nodding.  
  
Kenshin's eyes softened. "Return to your room now, Yahiko." He whispered.  
  
The boy yawned. "Oyasumi, Kenshin." He mumbled, sliding his shoji door close.  
  
Rei gazed at Kenshin retreating back. "You sure about this, Himura-san?"  
  
"I am," Was a firm reply. "To take any risk, just to save Kaoru, I'll do it." And with that, Kenshin's door slid shut.  
  
------To Be Continued------------- 


	9. Chapter 8: Welcoming

Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
===  
  
Onna--Don't worry! Kenshin will hurry.  
  
Leigh--Forget? Who says I'll make Kaoru forget Kenshin? -_-; Maybe...  
  
Shin-chan--Japanese translation? I'm no japanese, you know. I don't even have japanese dictionary anywhere. But I'll try, ne?  
  
Dfourthhorseman--I know the chaps been getting awfully short, but, I type write away, so faster chaps, ne?  
  
Chibi-angel--Cliffhangers...I've been getting those lately. But, as you said, fast chaps. I don't want to leave anyone haning over the cliff, ne? ^_^  
  
Thank you so much for your reviews!  
  
===  
  
--====--  
  
Chapter 8: Welcoming to the Clan  
  
--====--  
  
Kaoru groaned, shifting slightly. The ground where she lay was cold and hard, making her eyes open. Looking around, she saw that she was in some sort of a room, the floor a hard gray marble. There was a bed in one corner, a full-lenght mirror in another. A beautiful wood-carved closet was leaning on one part of the wall, and a large table and chair across from her.  
  
"Where am I...?" She asked herself, standing. Kaoru felt a little dizzy, and a sharp pain by the back of her neck made her vision to go a bit blurry. //Knocked out-cold. I hate it when I'm so helpless.// She heard the door open.  
  
"Oh, my. I see that you're already awake," Hoshi's voice said, coolly regarding her. "Well, you are one tough woman."  
  
Kaoru glared at her direction. "What is the meaning of this? I demand to be released!" She said, stomping her foot for emphasis.  
  
Hoshi laughed coldly. "Oh, Tsuki, do you think I made my men kidnap you just for you to be released? You're such a fool to think that!"  
  
"What happened to my friends?" Kaoru asked, suddenly fearing for their life.  
  
"Oh, them." Hoshi yawned, waving her arms. "They are alive, don't worry."  
  
Kaori sighed with relief, then glared at Hoshi again. "What do you want from me, Hoshi?"  
  
"For you to stay here and lead the clan, of course. For an intelligent woman, you sure are dense."  
  
"I dare you to say that again!" Kaoru growled.  
  
Hoshi smirked, saying nothing, then turning around. "Come with me. There is a small party just for you, dear cousin."  
  
Though Kaoru was reluctant to leave the room, she followed, thinking any option for her to escape. But when she entered the main hall, there were so many vampire warriors guarding every entrance and exit that she thought otherwise. On the main table, Kaoru saw her aunt, Yume and her uncle, Honou. They looked at her with a smile, even though they held some sort of sorrow. Hoshi sat on one end of the table, Kaoru on the other.  
  
The room was not so empty as like the other rooms. A bright chandelier was in the middle of the huge room. Flags of red and orange draped over the walls. Few candles were lit, dimly iluminating the room. The table was filled with so many exotic foods, that Kaoru wondered how is she ever going to taste every one of them.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," Hoshi announced. "I would like to present to you, my dear cousin, one of the 'Chosen Ones' and destined leader, Tsuki."  
  
Clapping rose from the silent room, echoing. Though she was welcomed, Kaoru sensed something to be wrong. She didn't have to ponder it very long, when dinner was to be served. Kaoru ate silently, not speaking to any person seated on the table. Finally, during desert, Hoshi raised from her seat, holding a small cup.  
  
"Tsuki, cousin, please drink this. This is may be the last cup of warm tea that you'll ever drink in your life," Hoshi whispered, placing it in front of her. "Saa, drink." She urged.  
  
Tentatively, Kaoru took the cup. Slowly, she raised it to her lips. Hoshi watched in silent delight as Kaoru drank until the last drop. She turned to the other guests, who watched quietly, and smiled at them.  
  
"Welcome to our clan, Tsuki!" Hoshi cried, her voice loud and clear. That was when Kaoru's hand began to tremble and she dropped the glass teacup, shattering on the floor.  
  
--==--  
  
Rei led the group to the busy streets of Yokohama, his straw hat shadowing his face. He wore only a simple green gi and brown hakama, and like Kenshin, had a sword strapped to his side. He wore his black arm protector, and to the people surrounding him, they only thought of him as a wandering samurai.  
  
Yahiko held his shinai, resting it on his shoulders. At the end of the bamboo sword, a small bag hung lightly. Inside were only some clothes and food. Sano followed the boy not far behind, wearing the same clothes and carrying nothing. Kenshin, on the other hand, had changed his usual red gi for a forest green one, while his white hakama was traded for a black one. His trusty sakabatou was resting on his side, and a simple bag was tied to his back. All their money was kept inside his gi.  
  
They walked on, until they passed the crowded streets and into more secluded places in Yokohama.  
  
"Rei-dono, how far are we to the mountain?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Not very far, Himura-san. We have a short walk down this path, then we sharply go into the forest," Rei answered. "That way, we could get to the mountain trail much faster."  
  
Kenshin nodded, not saying anything. Sure enough, after they walked a bit farther, Rei gestured for them to go into the forest. They had some difficulties with the thorny shrubs and low branches but they came out just fine. True to what Rei had said, there was a mountain trail leading onwards, hidden from prying eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Rei stopped, and so did Kenshin. Sano and Yahiko wore confused look on their faces.  
  
"What's the matter, Kenshin?" Sano asked.  
  
"Quiet." Rei said. There was a squack of a raven, and the breeze blew the through the branches. Then, five shadows loomed overhead.  
  
"Who are you?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"We are the ones who were suppose to ask that," One of them said, taking his weapons. The other four followed suit.  
  
"Don't they know you, Rei?" Yahiko asked, readying his shinai.  
  
"They do, I think, but Hoshi must've ordered them to not let anyone pass," Rei answered. "And I have a sinking feeling that I have a price on my head." He added dryly.  
  
Sano smirked, cracking his knuckles loudly. "Well, then, we could teach them a lesson." He said.  
  
"Right, and then we could save Kaoru!" Yahiko continued.  
  
Rei smiled at their determination. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
Four battle cries echoed thoughout the forest.  
  
------To Be Continued------------- 


	10. Chapter 9: For My Beloved

Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
===  
  
Onna--Uh, no, there was no blood in the tea, but there is something else. Hoshi will reveal what she put in the tea in this chap. ^_^  
  
Rebecca--What did Kaoru drink? Not blood, and CERTAINLY not poison. *shudders* I can't have an angsty fic here. Will Kaoru drink blood? Well...  
  
Thanks for all of your reviews! Please, keep it coming!  
  
===  
  
--====--  
  
Chapter 9: For My Beloved...  
  
--====--  
  
Honou led Kaoru back into her room. Silence was excruciating, but Honou managed not to speak or ask. Kaoru, on the other hand, mearly enjoyed the silence, relieved that her uncle did not ask anything...for now. When they entered her given room, Kaoru sat on the chair, quiet.  
  
"Are you really one of us?" Honou whispered. His eyes gleamed in hidden emotion.  
  
Kaoru hissed angrily, her eyes narrowing, but it, too, held some unknown secret. She bared her fangs to him. "Does that answer your question, Honou- jiisama?" She asked.  
  
At that point, Honou asked no more, slightly inclining his head to the right, before he shut the door closed. He walked on, his mind in deep thought. He did not go directly to his room, but instead, moved towards Hoshi's.  
  
"Hoshi," Honou called her name, knocking twice. "I need some answers to my questions."  
  
"Enter, otou-sama." Was a muffled reply. Honou entered. Hoshi was sitting on the chair, a triumphant smile on her pale face. "What is it that you want to ask?"  
  
"Hoshi, what did you put in the tea?" It was a simple question, but for Honou, it held a much more deeper meaning.  
  
Hoshi's smile widened even more. "I was thinking that you'll ask me that," She said. She stood from her place and slid open one of her table drawers. There were a few rustles of paper, and then, Hoshi put a small, white triangular pouch on the table.  
  
Honou's blue-green eyes widened. "Is that...?"  
  
"Yes, it is, otou-sama. A powder made to forget everything the human she is, making her only think that she is a full-pledged vampire that yearns for blood," Hoshi said, again sitting on her chair. "My plan is working quite well."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Hoshi took a look out of her bedroom window, the afternoon sun blazing high up in the sky. "Tsuki will no longer remember herself as Kamiya Kaoru. She will have her intense training, and then, she will lead the clan with me."  
  
"Hoshi, how could you do such a thing?!" Honou cried. "Kao-koneko was content and happy! But then, what about Rei?"  
  
"Oh, otou-sama, Rei deliberately fought against my warriors, so I literally put a price on his head."  
  
"What?!" Honou asked in disbelief. "You'll actually KILL your own cousin?!"  
  
"If it needs to be, yes." Hoshi answered.  
  
"Hoshi-sama," A voice called from the door.  
  
"Wait there," She said, then turning to Honou. "Otou-sama, there are important matters at hand. Would you kindly step out of my room?"  
  
Honou could only comply, walking out of the room. One of Hoshi's warriors entered right after.  
  
"What is it?" She asked in a bored tone.  
  
"There are intruders in our camp."  
  
"Nani?!" At that, Hoshi sat straighter, her green eyes glowing with fiery anger. "Who are they?"  
  
"Rei-sama, with three humans. A man with red hair, violet eyes and a cross- scar on his cheek. Then a teenager with spiky brown hair, and a young boy with the same spiky hair, only darker brown, and he yields a shinai."  
  
Hoshi chuckled coldly. "So, Rei's coming, with companions. No doubt to save Tsuki." She said. "Set ambush on them at night. Our warriors cannot go out in daylight."  
  
"Hai, Hoshi-sama." With that, the warrior withdrew. Hoshi shook her head with a sigh, an evil smile crossing her face.  
  
"You'll never take Tsuki without a fight, kenkaku-san."  
  
--==--  
  
The afternoon wore on, the heat of the sun made them sweat.  
  
"There are no attacks yet after we took those guards down," Sano mumbled. "How come?"  
  
"Well, Sagara-san, remember, we ARE vampires. Our warriors have a disadvantage during the mornings. But at night, they are at a certain degree of advantage. We are accustomed to darkness better." Rei said.  
  
Kenshin nodded. "But, Rei-dono, I am also accustomed to darkness. It is my territory during my hitokiri days." He said.  
  
"I am quite aware of that, Himura-san, but what of the other two? They are not really like the two of us."  
  
Kenshin could only sigh. "It is true." He mumbled. Sano and Yahiko were mear beginners when it comes to the night, their abilities more profound during the day. While Sano he could possibly say capable, Yahiko was another question. The boy can protect himself against men who he can think of as 'all talk and no action', but what about more skillful ones? Darkness can conceal many dangers.  
  
"You know, Kenshin, you should have more faith in both Sano and I," Yahiko pipped up from in front of him. "You treat me like I'm a kid who doesn't even know how to hold a shinai! Kaoru had better faith in me."  
  
At this, the redhead inwardly chuckled. So, Yahiko was smarter than he thought, and yes, he may be incapable of taking on more skillful warriors, but faith in a person could do miracles. Just this once, maybe he can...  
  
"Alright, Yahiko. You have my faith." Kenshin replied, smiling.  
  
"Yoshi! Then, when we save Kaoru, I'll let her see how good I am!"  
  
/Kaoru./ Her name entered his thoughts. Yes, they came here, all the way from Tokyo, just to save his beloved. To risk their lives, to suffer the journey, all just for the sake of Kaoru. How he wished he could hold her now, to feel her hand in his, to see her eyes, to taste her sweet lips. /We'll be coming for you, Kaoru./  
  
--==--  
  
Kaoru walked silently in the dark hallways of the clan's hide-out. Chilly air swept through her hair and face, her icy blue eyes staring straight ahead.  
  
"We'll be coming for you, Kaoru..." A soft whisper echoed throughout the hallway and to her mind. She stopped, looking around for the source of the voice. When she saw no one, she only shook her head, then continued on...  
  
...with the illusion of a certain red-head samurai rising from her thoughts.  
  
------To Be Continued-------------  
  
Author's Notes: About Kaoru hearing Kenshin's thoughts...yeah, yeah, I know it's wierd but didn't Kenshin hear Kaoru's thoughts when he was going to fight Shishio? I had a good laugh when Sano and Shishio's girlfriend (What was her name again? Yumi?) put their hands on his head, thinking that he was either sick or insane. Just turned the tables here. *grins* 


	11. Chapter 10: Challenged

Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
Author's Notes: School! Why does school days have to come?! Okay, I'm exaggerating, but I still have no mood to study. Apparently, since I'm going to be busy, I'm just going to write longer chaps (yay!) and I'll try to be more gentle with cliffhangers. I think I'm going to set up a schedule. Updates will come on either Saturday or Sunday. ~~; That's why I'm writing chap after chap. I'm the author, and I'm the one getting excited to finish this! ^^  
  
This story will not last long now. It's already more than half of what I have planned. Ending, I think, will come soon. ^o~  
  
===  
  
Onna--Thank you for that little correction. Okay, I don't dub Kenshin as a samurai now. Arigato!  
  
Chibi-angel--Longer chaps this time because school's surely going to keep me busy from now on, so don't expect everyday updates! Kaoru fighting Kenshin? Hmm...I'll give it a thought, though I am planning to. Maybe a short one, since our lovable rurouni doesn't want his Kaoru to get hurt! ^^ You like my story? Really now, I'm flattered. *blush*  
  
Thank you for your reviews! Keep them coming!  
  
===  
  
--====--  
  
Chapter 10: Challenged  
  
--====--  
  
"Now, attack me again!"  
  
Kaoru only narrowed her blue eyes in concentration, before she disappeared from sight. Her trainer blinked twice, his guard down, before he felt something coming fast on his back. He jumped away, avoiding Kaoru's swift kick. Kaoru landed, then run towards him in a speedy pace.  
  
"You're learning very fast, Tsuki-sama." Kaoru's trainer, Seishin, said as he avoided her attacks, but he didn't dodge one incoming punch and it hit him perfectly in the middle of his chest.  
  
"Don't let your guard down, Seishin," Kaoru said, holding her hand out for him to take. "How can I learn fast if you take me as someone soft?"  
  
Seishin chuckled, taking her hand. "Sou yo ne, Tsuki-sama, but then, you ARE a beginner."  
  
Kaoru coolly regarded her trainer, her icy eyes glinting. "True, I am a beginner, but as you said to me, I learn quite fast." She said.  
  
"Ah, you have sharp ears, Tsuki-sama," Seishin commented. "And yes, you are a remarkably fast learner. To tell you the truth, you have almost completed the training of martial arts in just five hours."  
  
Kaoru smiled slightly, the cold glint in her eyes softening. "I take it as a compliment."  
  
"Of course, Tsuki-sama. Shall we move on to another?"  
  
--==--  
  
Dusk was coming in a rapid pace, the sun quickly setting, the sky bathed in hues of red and orange. Kenshin was kneeling on a branch of a high tree, looking overhead the landscape. His amethyst orbs narrowed at the sight of several shadows lurking not too far ahead.  
  
"Was I right, Himura-san?" Rei asked from below.  
  
With a sigh, Kenshin jumped down to the ground, dusting himself. "Yes, you are right. There are several warriors waiting for our arrival." He said, flickering his gaze not far ahead. "There are two waiting for us five trees ahead."  
  
Sano slightly grinned. "Let's go before the sun completely sets. That way, we'll be less vulnerable, since the last rays of the sun is still shinning."  
  
For the first time, Rei agreed to Sano's idea. "Yes, Sagara-san is quite correct. Since there is some sort of light, we still have a chance. When darkness falls upon us, it is the time to start worrying."  
  
"Alright, then. Rei and Yahiko, are you up to it?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Yahiko smiled, holding his shinai up high. "Of course!"  
  
"Hey, wait a minute! What about us?" Sano asked. "Are we not getting any fun at all?"  
  
At this, Kenshin chuckled. "Of course we are, Sano. It's just that our 'fun' will start after their battle. There seems to be another ambush waiting for us a bit farther after the first."  
  
Rei sighed, putting his hands on his face. "Why does Sagara-san always call serious battles as something fun?" He reprimanded. "I do not think of it as anything I'll call as entertainment."  
  
Yahiko laughed, poking Sano's ribs a few times. "Because tori atama loves to fight. He'll only call them a 'battle' if he actually gets hurt!"  
  
"Don't call me 'tori atama', Yahiko-chan!"  
  
"Don't call me '-CHAN'!!!"  
  
"Well, you started it!"  
  
"It's because you don't take ANYTHING seriously, making you a baka!"  
  
"Why, you! I'm no baka, Yahiko-chan!"  
  
"Shut up, baka tori! And don't call me '-CHAN'!!!"  
  
Exasperated, Rei's line of patience snapped into two. "Would both of you PLEASE be QUIET for once?! I've been hearing the same arguement over and over since we left Tokyo!" He yelled, making the two look at him in awe. "If I am not a VERY compassionate vampire, I might say that I'll have to levitate both your bodies to the nearest shark-infested waters!!!"  
  
Sano looked absolutely dumbstruck. Yahiko fumbled with his fingers, actually taking interest in the dirt in his tabi. Meanwhile, Kenshin seemed to be impressed with Rei's scolding. Not violent--unlike Kaoru, still implicably polite, yet it held some unknown firmness that cannot be left unheeded. A small smirk formed on his lips. Rei had controlled Sano and Yahiko's arguements...for now. He was one heck of a guy.  
  
--==--  
  
Hoshi stared at the quickly darkening landscape, her green eyes glinting. It had been a very boring day. She had witnessed the training Kaoru had-- and she admits--Kaoru was a very fast learner. Seishin had reported not long after that Kaoru had mastered the martial arts, and basics of ninja arts. Seishin also told her that Kaoru had read books of potions and their antidotes of their clan, and had memorized every single one of them, from ingredients, down to how to use it.  
  
In truth, Hoshi didn't expect Kaoru to last much long. She thought that she was only weak, but, seeing what she had learned in just a day, Hoshi was mystified as to why she ever looked 'helpless'.  
  
"Hoshi." Hoshi turned, surprised, to see Kaoru standing on the doorway, a smirk on her lips.  
  
"Tsuki, what brings you here?"  
  
"Seishin told me that there are a group of humans trying to go into the clan. Is this true?" Kaoru asked, seating herself.  
  
"Yes, it is true. Rei and his foolish human companions." Hoshi answered.  
  
"What do they want?"  
  
"They wanted to rescue--I mean, they wanted to break in and take something."  
  
Kaoru quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well, I should train much harder then." She said, standing. But before Kaoru walked out from the room, she shot Hoshi another smirk. "By the way, I somehow dislike you, Hoshi."  
  
Hoshi's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you, my dear cousin, I dislike your attitude. That's why, when Seishin commented that I have trained far more better than you ever did makes me proud of myself," Kaoru said. "And that is why, no matter how hard you try, I think that I WILL surpass your skill and knowledge. So, be careful around me, Hoshi. I might take the clan for myself right from under your nose." With that, a soft laugh escaped from Kaoru and closed the door.  
  
Irritated, Hoshi banged her fists on the table, glaring still at the door Kaoru had just closed. "Oh, no, you don't, Tsuki. I'll make sure of that."  
  
But somehow, deep in her mind, there was doubt lingering on her thoughts.  
  
--==--  
  
Sano was a bit bruised, Yahiko escaped with a slight wound on the shoulder, while Rei and Kenshin was just dirtied by dust from the ground. It was completely dark now, and they were very near the place where the vampires stay. They had to be on guard at all times, since vampire warriors were active at night.  
  
"So, when do we go in?" Sano asked, putting medicine on his scratch.  
  
Yahiko rolled his eyes. "You know, Sano, when it comes to times like this, you sure are stupid."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Keep quiet, you two," Kenshin said, poking at the wood of the fire with a stick. "Anyway, Sano, we are going in the clan in the morning or afternoon, when most of the warriors are sleeping."  
  
Rei shifted from his place, looking at the fire. His blue-green eyes were even more piercing than before, when the flames were reflected in his eyes. "Himura-san, Sagara-san, Myoujin-san, I suggest that we wake at early morning."  
  
"Why?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Because that is when the warriors are just starting to sleep, meaning that they are still tired from their night shift. When we go in the afternoon, surely they have some strenght from their sleep, hence the power. So, we must enter the clan at dawn, at least we have a speculate advantage over them." Rei explained.  
  
Sano smiled. "I like your way of thinking, Rei," He mumbled, his eyes drooping. "I'll take a rest for awhile. You and Kenshin take the first shift for the night."  
  
Rei chuckled slightly. "Sagara-san, I can have only three hours of sleep, and still my powers are in excellent condition. You, humans, should rest in an approximate eight hours to have a good night's rest."  
  
Kenshin grinned. "I don't. I only sleep for about four to five hours."  
  
Sano shrugged. "Suit yourselves. Yahiko and I are sleep." He mumbled.  
  
"Aa, both of you need it. You're not accustomed to less than ten hours of sleep," Kenshin answered.  
  
They were answered by the two boys' soft snores.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	12. Chapter 11: Remember

Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
Author's Notes: Already 50 reviews! *dances happily* I'm so proud! *sniff* This is my second fic, and look, very much alive! *grins* I really hate school. It takes all of my energy. I can't type my chaps because my brain is so dry, and curfew is already implimented! *cries* Oh, well. I can type during Fridays, anyway. It'll make me so charged up the next day!  
  
===  
  
Onna--Maybe brainwashed is a strong word. Hoshi didn't ask her to do anything, didn't she?  
  
Omochi--Yes, Hoshi WILL regret bringing Kaoru into the clan! Hihihihi...  
  
Chibi-angel--I agree with you. Sano is quite smart and wise. I just wanted to give him something to think about, ne?  
  
Shin-chan--Hoshii? But, Hoshi's name is meant to mean as 'star', and I can't just change it just like that. I already wrote ten chapters, but thanks for the suggestion. I appreciate it. ^^  
  
Kamimura Kaoru--Yeah, I know, I don't want it to end yet. *sigh* It gets too much excitement out of me. New ficcie? Suggestions? From me? I don't want to say any ideas here, publicly speaking. You can e-mail me.  
  
Thank you also to SakuraCherryBlossom, Omochi, Tsuki-sama and Silvertenshi for reviewing. Thanks for all your comments! Please, review more!  
  
===  
  
--====--  
  
Chapter 11: Remember  
  
--====--  
  
Kaoru woke up early, and dressed herself quickly. She took some kunais that rested on the table, as well as a kodachi. She slid on her arm protector, then tied her hair with a silver elastic by the nape of her neck. Taking her black cloak, which rested on the bed, she went out from camp and decided to roam around the nearby surroundings.  
  
Selected vampire warriors were on guard, but shielded themselves from the bright rays of the sun. Kaoru only acknowledged them with a slight nod, before she walked out from the gate. The forest was filled with sounds of insects and chirps of the birds, perched in branches. With a small smile playing on her lips, she jumped up into a high tree and settled down comfortably on its wide branch. Few animals went to her curiously. Kaoru coaxed them to her, then handing them some berries and nuts, before the settled on her lap, eating peacefully. Just when she was starting to find tranquility, voices from the ground shattered the earthly silence. Annoyed, she stealthily jumped down, before hiding in dark shadows.  
  
"Come on, Yahiko-chan. You've got to keep up! Don't doze off!"  
  
"Don't call me '-CHAN'!!! And, no, I'm not dozing off, baka tori!"  
  
"I thought I told you two to keep it down and don't argue."  
  
"Gomen, Rei, but this kid seems to be sleepy."  
  
"Maa, maa, Sano. Give Yahiko a break. After all, a young man needs his rest."  
  
"Your opinion, Kenshin, but not mine!"  
  
"And I really thought that the three of you humans wanted to save Kao- chan."  
  
"Oh, we do, we really do want to save Jou-chan."  
  
"But, where's the seriousness?"  
  
"Tori atama doesn't know what the word 'seriousness' means."  
  
"Hey! I resent that!"  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Calm down, Sano, Yahiko. Rei-dono is right. Isn't it a bit early to argue?"  
  
In the darkness, Kaoru's eyes gleamed with slight amusement. Saving? It must be some sort of a joke. Saving people is quite serious, but this group doesn't seem to have that much determination, well, for her point of view. Too much cheerfulness, the atmosphere light. There was no tense aura hovering above them. Just plain...people. They were themselves.  
  
Rei's eyes rolled, then stopped on a certain point in the forest. He could feel it. The aura was not hostile, nor was it friendly either. The person just seemed to stand there, only to watch them, no attacks needed, no confrontation. It didn't even move.  
  
"Who are you?" Rei's voice rang clear.  
  
Kaoru stood there, a bit startled. So, one of them had sensed her. But, she hid her ki well, didn't she? How then...? She bit her lip. There was a decision to be made. Either she step out from her place, or she make a break for it. Wait a minute. Wasn't that man...Rei? What was her cousin doing in a place like this?  
  
"Rei-dono, there is someone here?" Kenshin asked, hands poised on his sword hilt.  
  
"Hai, but the person seemed to be content standing on the shadows, though," Rei answered, eyes a bit puzzled. "He doesn't want to come out, I suppose."  
  
"Can we make him come out?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"I don't know. We don't know the person's purpose, or it may be waiting to attack at the right moment." Rei replied.  
  
"Rei-chan? What are you doing with them?" A female voice asked. She began to step out into the sunlight.  
  
There was a collective gasp.  
  
Kaoru's icy blue eyes met their gazes.  
  
--==--  
  
"What?!" Hoshi snapped, then banged her fist on the table. "You let Tsuki go out into the woods?!" The warrior shrunk back, Hoshi's aura flaring. She was angry and irritated at the same time. What did Kaoru want?  
  
"Yes, Hoshi-sama. She told us she just wanted to go out for a walk." The warrior explained, bowing several times in apology.  
  
"I'm going out as well! I'm going to find Tsuki and bring her back here! Who knows what she'll do?!" Hoshi huffed, taking her sword. "Don't tell anyone that both of us are out, understood?"  
  
"As you wish, Hoshi-sama."  
  
Hoshi slammed the door behind her, cursing. Kaoru had to go out in the camp. There was a report last night sent to her that the tresspassers were already near, and they will be by their camp by, at least, early afternoon. What if Kaoru spotted them? Hoshi was almost afraid that Kaoru's memory might return. And if that happened, all hell will break loose.  
  
--==--  
  
Kenshin stood rooted on the spot, his heart aching. Kaoru's eyes weren't the warm, comforting gaze that she gave everytime she looked at him. No, they were not. It was hard, but not completely merciless. And after seeing her, he was pale. Was she...?  
  
"Kaoru...?" He asked quietly. Kaoru glanced at him, her face a bit confused. "Kaoru? Is that you?"  
  
"You, swordsman, why do you call me Kaoru?" She asked, looking as his violet eyes was filled with hurt. She felt bad. He looked so sorrowful and hurt, that she wanted to hug him and bring comfort.  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
What was she thinking?  
  
"You must be the tresspassers I heard about," Kaoru said, taking each of their figures and faces. "Rei-chan, how could you?"  
  
"Kao-chan, listen to me--"  
  
"No!" She cried. "You're betraying our clan! Humans have no right to be here!"  
  
"Kao-chan..." Rei pleaded.  
  
"Don't call me by that name!" Kaoru snarled, unsheathing her kodachi. "I am not Kaoru! My name is not Kaoru! I am...I am..."  
  
"Jou-chan, what are you talking about?! You're Kamiya Kaoru!" Sano said, taking a step forward.  
  
"Stay back!" Kaoru warned, taking a small step backward. "I don't know any woman named Kamiya Kaoru! I am not her! I am Tsuki! I am one of the Chosen Ones! I am a vampire...!" She finished, her eyes frantically moving.  
  
"Kaoru..." Kenshin whispered, his heart twisting. It hurt him, seeing that his beloved was no more with him. She was lost, forever.  
  
"No, Kao-chan, listen to me! You are drugged, I'm sure of it! Did Hoshi give you anything to drink?" Rei asked, putting his hand on her shoulders.  
  
"Drink...?" Her small voice asked.  
  
"Yes, something, anything, that she offered you!"  
  
/Offer./ Somewhere, back in Kaoru's head, a soft and calm voice began to emerge from her thoughts.  
  
"Kao-chan, do not take anything that Hoshi offers."  
  
There, she could remember a scene, a banquet, in her honor. Hoshi was handing her a small teacup. What was she saying?  
  
One word escaped from Kaoru's mouth.  
  
"Tea." She said, before she passed out, hanging limply in Rei's arms.  
  
------To Be Continued------------- 


	13. Chapter 12: Something I Have to Do

Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
Author's Notes: Ta-da! Another chap! And, guys, ending is quite near but not that near. I don't see any serious fighting yet, so that means it'll extend much longer than I expected. I want Kaoru to seriously kick Hoshi's sorry butt! I'm so into Kaoru being one very good martial artist, you know.  
  
School is sometimes taking its toll on me so please bear with some short chaps in the near future. I can't update that fast either, ne? Only during weekends or some none school days, though I sneak to my room and open the computer without anyone knowing... 0_~  
  
===  
  
Chibi-angel--The tea had some powdered potion in it. Also, Hoshi already revealed that to her father in chapter 9. Hoshi, I suppose, concucted the potion from their clan's book of medicine. Herbs and plants are used, since back in the Meiji, I don't suppose there are already like modern medicine. Better hang on to that point since there is a reason WHY Kaoru studied medicinal arts...  
  
Keep on sending me your comments, criticism or suggestions! Please leave a review for me so I can be inspired to write chaps more faster! ^^  
  
===  
  
--====--  
  
Chapter 12: Something I Must Do  
  
--====--  
  
Hoshi sprinted fast, her sword neatly tucked to her side. Her black hair was flowing freely behind her, green eyes blazing with fire. She stopped in a nearby stream, the flow of the water raging.  
  
"Where is she?!" Hoshi asked to herself, gritting her teeth in obvious frustration. Kaoru was nowhere to be found, and she was sure that Rei's group was near their camp. If so, Kaoru must've at least intercepted them. But why can't she find them? Where have they gone to? She released am irritated sigh, before she ran again.  
  
Unfortunately for her, a man was delicately watching her every move. He followed where she went, hiding himself in the darkness of the forest.  
  
--==--  
  
[Happy.]  
  
Yes, the red-haired man should be happy. His eyes bore guilt and pain, well- hidden behind the facade of cheerfulness.  
  
[Joy.]  
  
He brought her joy. She had companions, friends whom she can turn to. Someone she can depend on, trust on, hopefully, forever.  
  
[Content.]  
  
"Are you content, koishii?"  
  
[Beloved.]  
  
"Hai, anata." She answered him, snuggling herself into his warm embrace. She could feel him smile, his violet eyes looking at her face.  
  
[Peace.]  
  
"What about you? Are you content with yourself?" She asked. She knew that he understood what she meant.  
  
"Yes, I am. I am at peace with myself, because of your help." He replied, kissing her forhead. "For that, koishii, I thank you."  
  
[Love.]  
  
She smiled, her twinkling blue eyes staring straight into his violet ones.  
  
"You're welcome," She giggled, her nose touching his. "I love you."  
  
This time, he smiled--a genuine one. So full of life. "Watashi mo...Kaoru- koishii." He whispered huskily, before giving her a passionate kiss.  
  
[Eternity.]  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
--==--  
  
A loud gasp escaped from Kaoru's lips, her eyes wide. As her heart slowed to its normal pace, her body sensed someone's arms around her. Out of instinct, she pushed the body that held her aside, but only softly. The person tumbled a step backward, the light shinning on his face.  
  
The first thing that Kaoru saw in his eyes was hurt. Deep sorrow and complete sadness sparkled in his violet eyes.  
  
"I...I'm sorry," Kaoru whispered before she even comprehended what she had said. "I didn't mean to."  
  
Kenshin swallowed a lump on his throat. "That's alright, Kaoru. You seem to have been a bit...restless in your sleep."  
  
"Tell me something," Kaoru stated, looking away. "Why are you in my dreams? Why do you haunt me? Why am I thinking of you anyway?" She asked, voice rising a pitch everytime the question ended.  
  
"Because...because..." Kenshin paused. How could he tell her? How could he say that she loved him, and that he loved her?  
  
"Kao-chan."  
  
Both turned to the owner of the voice. Rei stood behind them, a determined expression set on his face.  
  
"That's Tsuki, not Kao-chan or Kaoru!" Kaoru hissed, irritation evident.  
  
Rei sighed. "Alright, Tsuki. You must remember again what did Hoshi put in your tea. How did it taste like?"  
  
"I have a very fague idea what Hoshi put in my tea," Kaoru said, walking towards the direction of the camp. "And I will go back to camp just to confront her about it."  
  
"No need, Tsuki."  
  
The trio looked up to one of the surrounding trees and found Hoshi perched on a branch, eyes a piercing green. She jumped down then started to take a step forward in their direction.  
  
"Hoshi!" Rei shouted. "What did you do to her?!"  
  
Hoshi mearly gave a smirk, then waved Rei out of the way. Rei was pushed back by a string force and crashed into a tree, breaking the trunk because of the heavy impact. Kenshin unsheathed his sword, eyes all golden, a growl escaping from his mouth.  
  
"When Rei cannot even defeat me, how can you ever compare yourself to me?" Hoshi said.  
  
"Because my will to protect outlasts the will to kill," Kenshin answered. "I won't let you harm Kaoru!"  
  
"Go away, swordsman!" Hoshi cried, flinging him away. Kenshin immediately flew from his position and into another tree near Rei.  
  
"Kao...ru..." He whispered, before blackness overtook him.  
  
--==--  
  
Kaoru could only watch while the two men who tried to at least protect her from Hoshi's clutches crash into a tree, both passing out. She glared at Hoshi, eyes all piercing blue. Her fangs faintly shown themselves.  
  
"What do you want?!" Kaoru asked.  
  
"You," Hoshi answered. She quickly gripped Kaoru's neck and started choking her. "I never want you to go out of camp, Tsuki!" She snarled.  
  
"You can't make me!" Kaoru replied. "I will go out whenever I want to, and you can't stop me!" She released a burst of ki, making Hoshi release her and jump away. Kaoru glared at her hard, eyes flashing in anger.  
  
Hoshi stared at her, having absolutely no control over her...except...  
  
She quickly went to Kenshin's form, lifting his head by his hair. Hoshi unsheathed her sword, the blade resting closely on his throat. Kaoru's eyes widened, her ki wavering.  
  
"No...you won't..." Kaoru whispered, voice filled with dread.  
  
"Oh, yes, I will, Tsuki. Go back to camp with me now and I won't touch any of this people." Hoshi said icily.  
  
"This is utter blackmail!" Kaoru shouted. "Why do you have to harm humans just to get to me?!"  
  
"It is the only way I'll ensure the thought of you going back to camp." Hoshi replied. "I know you wouldn't want this humans to die, will you?"  
  
Kaoru scowled, but she knew Hoshi was right. There was no way she could endanger them. /Why am I feeling so close to them?! I don't even now those humans!/ Kaoru couldn't answer right away, visibly thinking of another way to save them, rather than going with Hoshi.  
  
"Let go of the humans, Hoshi." A man's voice commanded. He stepped into the light, showing his identity.  
  
"Otou-sama!" Hoshi cried, eyes wide. "What--?"  
  
"I said, let go of the human, Hoshi!" Honou exclaimed.  
  
"No! Not until Tsuki returns to the clan!" Hoshi yelled, the sword in Kenshin's throat nearing his skin. "I want her back! I want Tsuki back to the clan!"  
  
"You cannot force me to go back, Hoshi," Kaoru responded, voice flat. "I can leave now, not caring about these humans, but I'm much more merciful and pitiful. So, I suggest that you take what Honou-jiisama told you and release them!"  
  
Unbelievably, Hoshi complied, dropping Kenshin's unconscious form to the ground. But she suddenly run past them both, going back to the direction of the camp. But not before Kaoru heard Hoshi say those words:  
  
"I will kill you all who betrayed the clan!"  
  
Kaoru snarled at what she said, gazing her fast-fading form. "Honou- jiisama, check the human and Rei-chan, onegai shimasu." She said, not looking at him. Honou nodded, quickly walking towards them.  
  
"Oi! Kenshin! Rei! Are you here?" Kaoru heard a voice call. At that moment, Sanosuke arrived at the clearing. He glanced at Rei and Kenshin's unconscious form across from him, their bodies slumped to the ground. Honou was examining them, while Kaoru stood, still watching the direction where Hoshi went.  
  
Sano cursed under his breath, before glancing at his back. "Yahiko! Here! I found them!" After Sano's call, the young boy sauntered to his direction.  
  
"Holy~!" Yahiko cried as he saw the damages. "What happened here?! Is Kenshin alright? What about Rei-san?"  
  
"Don't worry, Yahiko-chan. Kenshin and Rei are strong men. They'll be fine." Sano answered. Just this once, Yahiko let the '-chan' in his name slip.  
  
The voices faded away, as Kaoru thought of how Hoshi acted. There must be a reason why she was seething when Kaoru went out of camp. A reason why she held panick in her eyes when she saw Kaoru with the humans. A reason why...Kaoru couldn't remember...them...  
  
/I must go back to camp!/ Kaoru resolved, her decision firm. /There is something I must do to relieve me of these problems!/ With that, she silently prowled away, leaving the others behind.  
  
  
  
------To Be Continued------------- 


	14. Chapter 13: To Follow My Beloved

Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
--====-- Chapter 13: To Follow My Beloved --====--  
  
Kaoru stealthily ran through the woods, eyes narrowed in silent concentration. Her feet padded swiftly through the grass, her legs moving faster than lightning. She must run as fast as she can, just to reach the camp before the others do. Besides, she needed time, and time was what she's going to get. The faster she ran, the more time she could do her goal. The clan's base was soon in sight, three warriors guarding the entrance, but careful not to come in contact with the afternoon sun. A few more hours, and dusk will settle in. That means more vampires awake, and that sums up to the fact there is more enemies to deal with.  
  
She stopped just behind a tree, eyeing the entrance. Three warriors, not much of a problem. Seishin was a hard opponent, and he was enough to practice her like she was fighting five warriors at the same time. Kaoru smiled, thinking of her martial arts teacher, before handling her kodachi which hung on her side.  
  
Attacking, the guards were down in less time than she expected, and she did not even used her powers against them. But, given the choice, she preffered not to. They were vampires, her fellow clanmates. Kaoru was one of the three Chosen Ones, and she cannot afford to hurt her subjects. But Hoshi...well, she guessed that there was an exception to be made, after she finished what things she had to do here in camp. With that, she expertly jumped a high wall, landing smoothly on the other side.  
  
--==--  
  
Kenshin groaned, opening one eye to see Sanosuke and Yahiko just beside him, Rei on the other. His back hurt, and so did his side and left arm. It was not at all serious, just a bit sore, like he was hit by something hard.  
  
"You're awake, finally," Sano said, a fishbone through clenched teeth. "I really thought that you would sleep for a whole day, you know. Rei here woke up an hour ago." He said, gesturing to Rei, who was talking to another man.  
  
Rei turned at the sound of his name, then saw Kenshin standing up. "Himura- san, I advise you not to do that. Lay down for a while, say a few more minutes. You'll have a terrible dizziness when you stand up now."  
  
Kenshin felt the wave of dizziness coming over him, and he laid down like Rei had advised. Awhile later, the dizziness disappeared, and he could stand on his own. He walked towards Rei and the man, whom he recognized as the one that stopped Hoshi when she attacked the dojo.  
  
"Himura-san, this is my uncle and Hoshi's father, Honou." Rei introduced.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Himura." Honou said, bowing slightly. Kenshin bowed back, then looked around.  
  
"Where's Kaoru?"  
  
Rei sighed. "Well, according to Sagara-san and Honou-jiisama, Kao-chan left a long time ago, right after Hoshi did. They didn't notice her go, but I guess that she'll be back in camp now." He said.  
  
"I see," Kenshin murmured. /Why do you always slip from my grasp, Kaoru? Right when I have you there, I turn for a moment, only to realize that you're gone.../ "When can we go to your camp, Honou-dono?"  
  
"I do not know. There is still a few hours before dusk, but you might be in trouble with warriors when night comes." Honou answered.  
  
"And it is the risk I shall take," Kenshin decided firmly. "I have to get Kaoru back. I want her to remember us." /To remember me.../  
  
Honou nodded. "I admire your courage, young man. Alright then, we should get going if you want to reach the camp before the warriors awake." He said, standing. Honou turned, hiding his soft smile. /Kao-koneko, you have found a wonderful man./  
  
--==--  
  
Hoshi glared with irritation at her table. Finally, not having to control her internal frustration, she pushed aside all of the things that was on the table, making the papers scatter and little porcelain statues to break.  
  
/Damn it. Otou-sama always get in my way!/ She thought angrily, standing then started to pace around the room.  
  
A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.  
  
"WHAT?!" Hoshi asked angrily, stopping then glaring towards the unopened door.  
  
"Hoshi-sama, guards at the entrance have been knocked-out by a sheathed sword." One of the camp's guard said.  
  
"Do you have any idea who might have done this?!"  
  
"No, Hoshi-sama. Except that we suspect the sword to be a kodachi."  
  
/Kodachi?/ Hoshi thought for a moment. Then, her green eyes narrowed. /Tsuki. So, she's here./ She mused. "I'll be out in a while to investigate it."  
  
"Hai, Hoshi-sama."  
  
With a small smile on her face, Hoshi looked out her window, seeing the sun ready to set. Only a few more hour's time, and her warriors will be awake.  
  
Blood will be spilled tonight.  
  
--==--  
  
Kaoru carefully examined every bottle, looking and reading each label. After she had taken what she needed, she put down the bottles near a large bowl. From memory, she put the exact amount of the medicine needed for the potion. Kaoru stirred it lightly, then taking a mortar and pestle, she grounded herbal leaves into powder and mixed it to the potion she concucted. Slowly pouring hot water into the bowl, she mixed it carefully until it turned into a brown hue. She drank down the potion until the bowl was empty.  
  
Suddenly, she felt dizzy. Kaoru leaned towards the wall, putting her hands on her head. Then, unable to bear the pain and dizziness, she slumped to the wall, unconscious.  
  
--==--  
  
Kenshin and the others arrived in the camp when the sun was ready to set. There wasn't much time left before the warriors wake. Kaoru was somewhere inside the premises, and that was what kept Kenshin going. He knew the risks of taking a fight with so many vampire warriors during dusk, and bloodshed will may possibly inevitable. But, for Kaoru's sake--and for his sanity's--he will take all those danger for himself, just to find and take Kaoru to Tokyo. To her home in the dojo. And he will make her remember. Everything...  
  
  
  
------To Be Continued------------- 


	15. Chapter 14: Fighting the Star

Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
--====-- Chapter 14: Fighting the Star --====--  
  
Kenshin barged into the gate, sword unsheathed. He quickly fought with the vampire warriors, rendering them unconscious for the time being, before moving forward. Honou, Sano, Rei and Yahiko took care of the other remaining ones that Kenshin missed, sometimes popping out of nowhere.  
  
They ran speedily down the hallway, Honou leading them. When he opened one brass doorway, they found themselves in a large clearing and a concrete floor, perfect for fighting. In one side stood Hoshi, her arms crossed over her chest. Seishin was in the other side, but he intended not to fight, under the orders of Hoshi. Kenshin narrowed his eyes, which was flicking in between violet and gold.  
  
"Hoshi," Kenshin snarled, taking one step forward. "Kaoru doko wa?"  
  
Hoshi remained silent, eyes piercing with great hatred. Kenshin's eyes narrowed into slits, it's color pure amber.  
  
"Kaoru. Doko. Wa?!" He shouted.  
  
"Wakaranai yo," Hoshi finally answered, moving from her rested place. She drew her sword, flickering it twice, before she posed in a position. "She entered, but I don't know where she is. Must be hiding somewhere..." She suddenly dropped the volume of her voice. "...like the coward she is."  
  
This elicited a loud growl from Kenshin. "Kaoru is NOT a coward! She is brave, the most courageous woman I have ever known!"  
  
Hoshi smirked. "You don't know her that well, red-hair kenkaku. Tsuki is a coward, and that she will remain to me."  
  
"No!" Kenshin cried, raising his sword. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Dou Ryu Sen!" He struck the tip on the ground, and it split open, going directly to Hoshi's direction. Quickly, she evaded it. She looked up and didn't see Kenshin in his last position.  
  
/Nani?!/ Hoshi gasped, not finding her voice. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her, and as she looked up, she saw Kenshin's form with his sword swinging down on her.  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryu Tsui Sen!" Kenshin shouted. Again, Hoshi evaded his attack, but not without getting her sleeve cut, and a bruise emerged on her upper arm.  
  
/He's quick!/ Hoshi thought, running away from him as quickly as possible. /Is this why they call him Hitokiri Battousai?/ Her eyes widened when she saw a flash of red, and there was Kenshin, inches beside her, amber eyes gleaming. Hoshi immediately stopped, sliding on the ground, before dashing in the other direction. This time, she held her sword firmly, a determined expression on her face.  
  
She will kill this Battousai, if this is the last thing she did.  
  
--==--  
  
Sano stared in awe as the fight of Kenshin and Hoshi continued on. Kenshin was so fast, that he could barely see a thing. Only a flash of red, and the gleam of his sakabatou was all that gave him away. His motions were fluid and smooth, his eyes in narrowed concentration. Yes, Hoshi had provoked the hitokiri within, but only to the depth that Kenshin still had control over his emotions, so Sano did not panick about Kenshin killing.  
  
Hoshi suddenly thrusted her sword near Kenshin's side, almost piercing through his flesh if he did not evade in time. A thin line appeared and blood trickled down, but he was not affected. Still he kept his gaze towards Hoshi, his breath a bit rough and quick.  
  
"I know you are Battousai," Hoshi started. Kenshin's eyebrow twitched ever- so-slightly at the mention of his old nickname. "And I know that you killed many. I am one of those many people who wish to gain the title, "The one that killed Battousai." And so, Tsuki isn't the only reason I fight you." She stated.  
  
Kenshin sheathed his sword, then sliding down on a battou-jutsu stance. "If you want, come then. Let me show to you how I got the name, 'Battousai.'" He said coolly, eyes still in amber slits.  
  
Hoshi smiled, then charged at him. Kenshin attacked, pulling out his sword. It came in contact with Hoshi's sword, and without warning, Hoshi's sheath slammed into his chest, and made him flew towards the wall.  
  
"Such words for the one that cannot do what he said," Hoshi laughed, raising her sheath. "This is no ordinary sheath, Battousai. This is made of iron, and I have trained especially for it. The weight and length of it, I have adjusted to my own needs."  
  
Surprisingly, Kenshin slowly stood, his face covered by his bangs. "You may have adjusted to it, but it made your speed much slower because of its weight. It is too heavy to swing so fast, that I can see."  
  
Hoshi frowned, coldly regarding her opponent. /He is wise. No wonder he is a legend. He pickes up quickly analyzes the moves. Even the sword! He knows how it weighs, how it moves, how quickly is the speed!/ She glared at him, eyes piercing green. /A very excellent opponent, and for that, I shall not take him so lightly!/ She raised a finger up.  
  
Kenshin watched as Hoshi raised her left arm, her pointer finger up.  
  
"Muchi no hi!" Fire whip appeared on her hands.  
  
Hoshi grinned evilly, then she made the whip go towards Kenshin.  
  
It never connected.  
  
The whip was disrupted from its target by a jet of water.  
  
  
  
------To Be Continued------------- 


	16. Chapter 15: Only Memories

Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
--====-- Chapter 15: Only Memories --====--  
  
Kaoru looked around her surroundings. It was a foggy night, and all was quiet, except for the sounds of someone walking. Then, a figure was emerging from the mist. It was walking in a slow, lazy manner, like someone so tired and weary of walking, of living.  
  
Of wandering.  
  
Then, there was another sound. Running steps, fast approaching.  
  
"Hitokiri Battousai!" A shout came out from the darkness. The initial figure stopped, then turned. Kaoru gasped. It was the red-haired man! But, he looked so tired. His eyes was not sparkling and alive. His body was declined of peace and joy. His clothes were travel-worn, the red gi that he wore was stitched in many places that looked like it had seen better days.  
  
Another figure emerged, and this time, it was a woman. And that made Kaoru lean on the wall with shock. The woman was her, only wearing gi and hakama, holding a bokken in her hands. She attacked the red-haired man, and he evaded it, only to hit the roof of a house and crashed down on something.  
  
"Is this really Hitokiri Battousai? He's so clumsy and small!" Kaoru's other self asked, looking down on the red-head.  
  
"Sessha wa rurouni de gozaru," The red-head replied. "I just came into this village just tonight, so how can I kill anybody?"  
  
"But, your sword--!"  
  
"Sakabatou de gozaru."  
  
"Sakabatou...?"  
  
The rurouni took the saya and offered her other self the hilt. She pulled it and gasped. The blade was completely reversed, and it looked like new.  
  
"Even though!" The girl replied, pointing the sakabatou to his face. "Swordsmen and samurais are not allowed to carry such weapon anymore, under the rule of the Meiji Government!"  
  
Kaoru indignantly huffed in answer to her other self's statement. The Meiji Government? How quaint. And the same government is the same one that housed many assassinations on politicians and people that were blocking their way.  
  
"Such high words, my dear," Kaoru mumbled. At first, she thought that the two will hear her, but they did not answer nor turn to her direction. It was like they didn't hear her at all. "What's happening here?"  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud shrill of a police whistle. Her other self threw the sword away, leaving the red-haired man to catch it. She ran towards the sound. Kaoru followed her but was lost in the thick fog. When her surroundings cleared, she could see she was in a different place.  
  
It was a dojo, and her other self was kneeling down. The red-haired man looked like he was leaving.  
  
"If...if you're leaving, at least tell me your name. Not rurouni nor Hitokiri Battousai, just your name."  
  
"Himura. Himura Kenshin."  
  
"Well, Kenshin. Have a nice trip."  
  
There was silence, before the shoji door closed. Kaoru saw herself sigh in sorrow then to stiffen when Kenshin spoke up, "Sessha wa rurouni. I may not know when I will go away but until then, I'll stay."  
  
Kaoru smiled. So, the red-haired man is Himura Kenshin. And now, drinking that antidote showed her that she really has a connection to Kenshin. But the remaining question was, how deep?  
  
--==--  
  
So many memories flew by Kaoru. She had seen what had happened to her during the time Udoh Jin'eh kidnapped her, and when so many adventures emerged. Myoujin Yahiko, Sagara Sanosuke, Takani Megumi...they were her friends. Oh, how could she forget?  
  
"Damn Hoshi," Kaoru swore, remembering the potion Hoshi slipped in the tea. She clenched her fist, only to soften when she saw beautiful fireflies flying on the night air. She was standing by the side of the river, taking in the cool night breeze. And then, she heard the sound of...sniffling?  
  
Kaoru slowly walked towards the source. What she saw made her gasp loudly. Kenshin...and her...What was Kenshin doing?  
  
"Sessha wa rurouni..." Kaoru heard Kenshin say as he hugged her other self. "Ima made arigatou...soshite...sayonara."  
  
/He's...leaving.../ Kaoru thought, panick-stricken. /No, it couldn't be.../ In the memories that she have seen, her love for Kenshin was relived inside her, and she could feel the intense sorrow of her heart, crushing her. "No, please don't go..." Kaoru whispered, tears flowing down her eyes.  
  
"Kenshin!" Young Kaoru cried, but still, Kenshin kept on walking away. For the first time that night, Kaoru noticed his heavy feet, like they tried to pull him down the ground...  
  
...and the tears that fell unchecked down his face.  
  
--==--  
  
Young Kaoru held her hand out, her lips curved into a soft smile. "Okaeri nasai." She whispered. At first, Kenshin seem to pause, before he took her hand.  
  
"Tadaima de gozaru."  
  
--==--  
  
Her memories kept on coming to her in a fast pace, and she could no longer stop them. So many joy, sorrow, content, peace and love. Kaoru's mind was in a clouded whirl.  
  
/Please, let this end soon!/ Kaoru practically begged. The memories pounded themselves on her head, her mind aching. /Please!/  
  
--==--  
  
Kaoru suddenly gasped, her eyes opening. When she calmed down, she realized that she was no longer dreaming, not reliving memories, but she was inside a room in the camp, half-conscious. She decided to slump on the wall to rest and gather her senses before she stood. She had her memories, so there was no reason why she couldn't remember Kenshin and her other friends. A smile found itself to her lips, her eyes more bright.  
  
But as she walked down the hallway, she heard crashing noises and cries. One of them was surely of Hoshi...and Kenshin. He seems to like to use his Ryu Tsui Sen often as his battou-jutsu. Kaoru looked out from her viewing point and saw Hoshi making a long whip made out of flame.  
  
Hoshi started to attack him. Kaoru, not holding any longer, waved her hands and water sprouted out of nothing, and going to the direction of Hoshi's whip. It never touched Kenshin and the whip came out only as steam.  
  
"Nani?!" Hoshi cried furiously. She looked up to the direction of the water attack to see Kaoru's icy blue eyes glaring down at her from the small balcony two floors up from the ground.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	17. Chapter 16: Deep Blue

Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry about the long wait! Exams had taken a huge toll on me and I was left for dead! Gak! xx; Anyway, here's chapter 16! Finally! How come I never make long chapters? It's always too short. *sigh*  
  
Omochi -- yes, she has her memories back. Willow -- K&K will be very soon, okay? Here's the update you want! Hitokiri's Woman -- Kaoru does kick @$$ but not very much. I don't know how to make good fighting scenes! SakuraCherryBlossom -- Ah, imouto-chan, I hope you're enjoying this as much as I do! Alana -- the update you asked for. Konton -- Hoshi is a bit stronger, but Kaoru is much more wiser...^___^  
  
--====-- Chapter 16: Deep Blue --====--  
  
"Don't you dare touch him!" Kaoru snarled, jumping down directly from the balcony. She landed on the concrete ground soundlessly and began to charge, drawing her kodachi as she did. Hoshi quickly blocked the attack, katana clashing with kodachi. She jumped back, quickly regaining her footing before she attacked Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin blinked, too stunned to move. Kaoru had come out of nowhere, and she was fighting her own blood. But, earlier, didn't she want to kill him? He had gone as far as to avoid her glare at any possible cost, for her hatred was hurting him. But now, things were turning out better for him.  
  
Rei watched intently on their fight, and was nervous everytime Hoshi got near Kaoru. Her blade inches from his cousin's skin, making him flare with protective instincts to help but his uncle, Honou, was restraining him from doing so. Sanosuke and Yahiko were a bit wounded, and they were certainly no match for Hoshi, so they stayed put to one side.  
  
Hoshi emitted a battle cry, plunging down her sword down towards Kaoru. Reacting quickly, Kaoru blocked furiously, grunting every now and then by the increasing strength that Hoshi was putting in her attacks. Jumping away from another incoming attack, she ran to the sides, her icy blue gaze resting on Hoshi as she followed her lead.  
  
/Good. Let her come./ Kaoru thought, jumping high above the wall of the camp and threw herself into the forest. Hoshi hesitated for a moment, before joining Kaoru into the green canopy.  
  
Hoshi landed squarely on a branch, her green eyes darting back and forth for a slight movement. /How the hell did she regain her memory anyway?/ She asked herself, deeply frustrated. A breeze blew, making it harder for her to spot Kaoru. Suddenly, there was a flash of raven, and she reacted too late. Her shoulder was cut, blood pouring out.  
  
"Are you losing your touch, Hoshi?" Kaoru's voice mocked, echoing. "Am I that fast for you now? Is being beaten by your own cousin too much for you to bear?"  
  
"Shut up, Tsuki!" Hoshi shouted, frantically looking around. Tree trunks were everywhere, and Kaoru was nowhere to be found. /How does she do this? How can she hide?/ Holding the hilt of her sword much firmer, she jumped from branch to branch, quickly scanning for anything colored raven.  
  
Above her, Kaoru narrowed her gaze as Hoshi landed gracefully on a nearer branch. She could see her green eyes darting back and forth, and she could not afford to give herself away. Quickly, she hid herself deeper in the shadows, glad that what she was wearing was pure black.  
  
Finally, Hoshi went to another place, and Kaoru made sure she was gone before she landed on the forest floor. Leaves and twigs were scattered everywhere, and it crunched everytime she stepped on it. Eyes widening, she suddenly jumped to a branch, in perfect timing for Hoshi had attacked, her blade plunging into the trunk. If she hadn't evaded, she would have been skewered alive.  
  
"Don't play hide-and-seek with me, Tsuki," Hoshi said, pulling her sword from the wood. "I know your tricks, we had the same martial arts master. You can't fool anyone."  
  
"Even if we had the same martial arts master, Hoshi, I still know everything better than you do. Do you think I trusted you when I first saw you?" Kaoru snapped. "No, I didn't, so I had to learn everything there is to learn. I read every single page of every book in this camp to finally find your secrets, to learn what is there in the potions. You made me drink a forgetting potion!"  
  
Hoshi smirked. "Of course I had to, how could you listen to me? You're an insolent fool who know nothing about our own clan. The day you despised blood was the day I promised to bring you here and make you drink blood." She laughed coldly. "Didn't you know? I killed our grandmother, so my parents would motivate themselves into targeting you. But no, they were fools themselves; they prefer to leave you alone." Her green eyes glinted, seeing the reaction Kaoru was giving off. "So, throughout my childhood until I grew, I trained hard to capture you, and when my parents gave me the power to rule over the clan, I would hunt you down."  
  
"But then, Rei-chan would always protect me from you," Kaoru realized. "So you decided to try and kill him as well, but always failed since he was much stronger than you."  
  
Hoshi glared at her. "Yes, so I thought I could trick him into drinking a potion that will make him obey me, but he instantly saw it coming and never touched what I had offered." She jumped, her katana targeting Kaoru's throat. "Rei was always stubborn, just like you!"  
  
"Rei understands, that's why!" Kaoru answered back, avoiding Hoshi's blade. She took hold of her kodachi and aimed for her leg. It connected and Hoshi cried out in pain. She landed on the hard ground, a large rock hidden underneath the golden leaves instantly breaking her bone on the knee when she landed.  
  
Kaoru landed beside her, eyes looking on her leg. "Give up, Hoshi. You're defeated."  
  
"Never!" Hoshi hissed. She lifted her sword and planned to stab Kaoru but went off-balanced. It had not connected to her stomach, but the blade plunged through Kaoru's left arm. She bit her lip so she couldn't shout with pain, but a wince couldn't help escape from her mouth. Hoshi stood, dragging her injured knee through the ground, using the saya of her blade as a support.  
  
"I'll kill you, Tsuki." She said. "I'll kill you now. Say goodbye to the world."  
  
Kaoru backed slowly, but the sword hit her thigh and she stumbled. She stopped moving when she realized she was on the edge of a cliff, beside it a waterfall raging downwards. Kaoru's eyes darted back to Hoshi standing before her, a cold and triumphant smile on her lips.  
  
"You have nowhere to go, Tsuki. This is where you'll drop and die." Hoshi laughed.  
  
With her last ounce of strength, Kaoru managed to smirk. "If I fall, I will not be alone in my journey!" She said, quickly holding unto Hoshi's leg and pushed herself off the cliff. Their cry was covered by the loud sound of the raging waterfall.  
  
--==--  
  
"Honou-sama!" One of the vampires frantically cried, pushing his way through the doorway. Honou turned, his hand supporting Sanosuke's bruised body. Kenshin was already treated, but he refused to leave the camp until Kaoru returns.  
  
"What is it?" Honou asked, looking at the frantic face of the man.  
  
"Hoshi-sama...Tsuki-sama...they..." The vampire tried to catch his breath from all the running he did.  
  
"What? What happened to them?" Rei asked, holding the man by the shirt. "Tell me!"  
  
"Hoshi-sama and Tsuki-sama, they dropped down from the steep cliff in the east side of the forest." He stammered. "I don't know if they're alive."  
  
Rei let go of the man and looked at him as if he was insane. Honou closed his eyes, his face to the direction of the sky. Sano and Yahiko stood with disbelief on their faces, but Kenshin's expression was different from them all. He paled, his eyes growing wide. His body went limp and slumped to the floor, his sakabatou clattering to the ground.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	18. Chapter 17: A Promise to Keep

Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
Author's notes: This chapter has a bit of a flashback, and I'm going to try and fill the space I noticed during the Kyoto Arc, so forgive me for any mistakes I may make somewhere in this chapter. Ah, you guys make me happy! Please keep on reviewing, guys!  
  
This chapter, actually, is a revised version of the original. When I read my work all over again, it felt so abrupt that I had to revised it. I'm much more happy with this chap. I have uploaded this chap since, I think, it will be a long time before I upload the next one. I'm in somewhere between life and death in my school grades...^^;  
  
--Reviewers--  
  
Omochi -- Smart one! I left so many clues in that last chapter. You're the one who got it! You go!  
  
JML -- (Oro...) Thanks to you, this "baka ryuu" will stand! ^__^  
  
Willow -- *sweatdrops* Wow...and here's the update you asked for...  
  
Kamimura Kaoru -- Haven't seen you in a while! No, I won't have any angst here, ne?  
  
Kraci -- I won't let Kenshin give up just yet! And special thanks to you for putting me in your fave list!  
  
SPECIAL NOTE: This is VERY IMPORTANT. Keep this in mind and you won't get lost.  
  
--==*****==-- = flashback  
  
/.................../ = thoughts  
  
[...................] = remembering a scene or someone's words  
  
--==-- = change of scenes  
  
So, let's go one with the fanfic!  
  
--====-- Chapter 17: A Promise to Keep --====--  
  
--==*****==--  
  
Kenshin's body lay down on the ground, his face was etched with a silent cry. The flames cackled and roared, affected by Makoto Shishio's aura. He stood with his sword, a bit disappointed but rejoicing. Hitokiri Battousai, a forminable enemy because of his sword skills and fast speed, was dead.  
  
Sanosuke's eyes were wide, stunned with disbelief. /No, Kenshin couldn't be dead.../ "It just can't be!" He shouted. "Kenshin! Get up! Now!"  
  
--===--  
  
Violet eyes blinked blankly at his surroundings. It was unfamiliar, but a welcomed sight. The meadow was vast and beautiful, with fresh, green grass and colorful, scented flowers. The sky was a peaceful blue, with white, fluffy clouds. He sat beneath a standing oak tree, still unbelieving at what he was seeing.  
  
"What is this place?" He asked to himself, feeling the cool spring breeze blow through. It was literally perfect.  
  
"Kenshin."  
  
He turned to the sound of his name, eyes more confused than ever. "Kaoru- dono?" He asked uncertainly. The raven-haired shihondai looked at him, her bright blue eyes sparkling. She took a seat next to him, taking care of her red silk kimono.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru started, "Can I ask you something, if it isn't a bother." He was puzzled, but he nodded.  
  
"Do you think...this place is beautiful?"  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin looked at her oddly, tilting his head. "Why do you ask, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
Kaoru said nothing, closing her eyes. "This meadow is peaceful and quiet. No one wants to look for the Battousai, nor does anyone want to kill him." Then, she placed her gaze on him. "Is this place beautiful? Do you want to stay here?"  
  
Kenshin broke away from her gaze, his eyes scanning again the surroundings. "It is beautiful, Kaoru-dono, and I could stay here forever." He turned to her and was surprised to find a sad smile on her face. Her face showed of heavy disappointment and sorrow.  
  
"I see. So, you have decided a path to take." Kaoru murmured. She stood, once again flickering her gaze to him before she started to walk away.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, wait! Where are you going?!" He asked, standing quickly. Kaoru stopped, turning her head back to him. She pointed soundlessly straight ahead of her. Confused, he looked to the direction of Kaoru's finger, and gasped. It was a dark oblivion, an uncertain path to which he knew not the direction.  
  
"If I would go there, would you come with me?" Kaoru asked, her voice hopeful. "Or would you rather stay in this place and be contented?"  
  
Kenshin couldn't answer her. He looked at the peaceful meadow, a place where he could be assured it would be safe for people to stay. Then, he turned to the oblivion, a place of unfamiliarity and uncertainty.  
  
"I..."  
  
"You promised me." She said sadly.  
  
He blinked. "What?"  
  
Kaoru continued to gaze at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "You promised me, Kenshin. You promised that you'll come back to us--to me--and that we'll go home to Tokyo together." She said. "If you wanted to keep that, you have to pick the right path to go back home."  
  
/The right path to go back home.../ He looked at Kaoru, and he realization hit him. No matter where he went, if Kaoru was there, that would be the path.  
  
That would be home.  
  
"I'll come with you, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said firmly. She smiled brightly, wiping away useless tears and held her hand out.  
  
"Let's go home, Kenshin."  
  
He took it, and he let Kaoru lead him to where she knew was surely home. When they stepped through the entrance of the dark place, there was a flashing bright light, and Kenshin had to close his eyes.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you, Kenshin," Kaoru whispered beside him, her hand there to support him. "You promised that you'll come back with me, so I promise that whatever happens..."  
  
The light faded, and he felt being reunited with something. A body.  
  
"...I'll always come back to you."  
  
===  
  
/I'll come back for you, Kaoru-dono. I promise./ He thought, starting to feel the intense pain in his whole body. /Thank you...for bringing me back./ That was the time when Shinomori Aoshi stood his ground against Shishio that he slowly rose to stand, sakabatou in hand.  
  
--==*****==--  
  
Kenshin snapped his head up, his breathing a bit harsh. He found himself sitting with his sword resting against his shoulders, leaning underneath the shade of a tree. He saw Rei standing by the cliff, looking down. The waterfall's sound raged loudly, so he couldn't hear what he was saying. Sanosuke and Yahiko were clearly not believing that Kaoru was dead, and like Rei, their eyes were looking down, searching for her. Honou was sad, he could clearly read that. Even though Hoshi was being hostile to her cousin, she was still his daughter--his only child.  
  
He remembered after what the messenger had told them, he had cast himself away from reality. His body had numbed, and his whole mind went blank, his eyes dimmed. After that, he was only aware that he was moved or carried. Somehow, someone had brought him along here, in this steep cliff, where Kaoru and Hoshi dropped.  
  
/I...dreamt all that?/ He asked himself, staring at the ground. The dream now was clear in his mind, but he was familiar with the scene in the meadow. /It's a bit faded, but I can still recall that it happened...during that time with Shishio...when I was hovering between life and death still.../  
  
[I promise that whatever happens, I'll always come back to you.] He could hear Kaoru's sweet voice telling him that, and somehow, he seemed a bit reassured by it. With a smile, he stood, holding unto his sakabatou as support. /She promised me...so I won't lose hope. I will find you, Kaoru, and then, we'll all go home.../ Kenshin walked slowly towards the others, his eyes filled with renewed hope.  
  
/Together./  
  
--==--  
  
Rei looked down at the cliff, only to find that useless. A blanket of mist covered the ground because of the waterfall and he couldn't see. Sighing with frustration, he punched a nearby tree trunk, leaving a dent on the wood. /Where are you, Kaoru? Hoshi?/  
  
Suddenly, a soft, female voice spoke through the forest, catching their attention.  
  
"Help...me..."  
  
Yahiko looked around, holding his shinai. But, he froze when he heard the voice speaking again. He recognized it, and when he looked at the others, he knew they did, too.  
  
"Onegai..."  
  
All of them went near the cliff. Kenshin looked like he was ready to jump, but Sanosuke and Honou stopped him.  
  
"I'm losing my strength...help me...quickly..."  
  
Finally, all of them called for one.  
  
Her.  
  
"Kaoru!!!!"  
  
  
  
To Be Continued..... 


	19. Chapter 18: Final Peace

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Author's Notes: Finally! After almost a year of hiatus, this is finally posted! (The last time I posted was October 10, 2002!) For this story, this is the last chapter, and the next up would be the epilogue, and therefore finally finishing this very long story. *sigh*

I decided to juggle just one fanfic for a while, since having this and Mirror certainly made this one spend a much longer time in updating. It's best, since I'm already a hard time making chapters for Mirror and updating them quickly. After Mirror (which I don't know _when_ it'll end), I'm thinking of another fic underway.

To know stories I'll post sometime this year, or stories I would update, look at my profile page. It's all listed in order.

Finally, below this notes is the reviewer's page, and then, on with the story!!!

REVIEWERS:

Allyanna, Shunu no miko1, willow, omochi, Dralion Lily, Kamimura Kaoru—thanks for the reviews! 

**Hotaru Yukishiro Tomoe Kamiya**—gomen nasai! No cliffhanger, this time!

**JML**—what rope? No more dangling, promise! *smiles*

**Ewunia**—I won't stop this. It's already finished…well, until after I post the epilogue anyway…

**Innocence8**—um…actually, I don't think vampires who drink blood don't exist, but what the heck? It's for the story anyway…I think that question about Hoshi is answered.

**Danielle**—did you ever think that, just days after you post your review is the time I'd update this story? Thanks for putting me on your fave list!

--====--

Chapter 18: Final Peace

--====--

Kaoru fell without any restraints, pain from her wound stinging her to alertness when she realized that she was near water. Reaching out, she grasped the water in her hands—and it instantly became a line like a rope because of her powers. It still continued to flow, but she could grasp it like it was solid.

Beneath her, holding Kaoru's ankles was Hoshi, trying to stay conscious while the water from the falls pounded on her already weak and wounded body. She gritted her teeth against the pain and the cold, steeling herself and putting the discomfort deep in the recesses of her mind.

Both of them dangled precariously in a dangerous situation.

Although Kaoru's powers were water, the fight with Hoshi had taken a toll on her, and the loss of blood didn't help. The water rope she made was slowly breaking like any real rope, and if that would happen, both she and Hoshi would plunge down below without any chance of survival.

"If you didn't destroy my plans, Tsuki, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Hoshi shouted, holding Kaoru's ankle tighter when she felt herself slowly slipping.

Kaoru bit her lip on that slight pain. "Well, if you didn't plan on killing me, not one of these things would happen anyway! We wouldn't _be_ here, and we'll all go living our lives quietly!" She snapped. "But no! My dear cousin decides to plan annihilating me!"

"Shut up! You didn't know what's it like when I was growing up! Those trainings that mostly scarred me for life…it wasn't fair how you couldn't experience those, too!" Hoshi cried. "Although your human father trained you in his swordsmanship, you didn't see what Rei and I had to feel. Are you exposed to hot coals everyday? Do swords slash you at with blood already covering you? No! You didn't! You were all comfortable and cuddled!"

Kaoru sympathized at her cousin's childhood, but was angered at her immaturity. Hoshi wanted her dead because she couldn't experience their training? How pathetic could she get? The line of 'it's not fair!' was like one of the phrases children use as excuses.

"Nothing is fair in this world, Hoshi. There is no such thing as fair! Do you think it's fair that father died and left me? Do you think it's fair struggling alone and trying to survive even though my father's honor was doubted? Do you think it's fair that some people close to me died? Do you, Hoshi?" Kaoru questioned her. "You're selfish! Thinking only of yourself will bring you nothing but misery! Think of the people surrounding you, who are being affected by your ignorance. If you didn't think of this before, then you're not worth to be a clan leader and a Chosen One!"

Hoshi gasped, stunned. Was she a selfish woman? Was she that childish of her actions? Nothing of her vengeance made sense to her anymore. Kaoru's words were placed into memory, and now, she could see the senselessness of her plans that Rei pointed out to her but did not listen to. Was she that immature?

"You…" Hoshi was lost for words. Her face looked insulted, but she knew that everything was true. Everything that Kaoru said was right on the target, and she hated herself for it. "You…"

Kaoru ignored her, worried now at her increasingly depleting powers. The water rope was thinner than it first started, and she really started to worry. Calming herself slightly, she stretched out her senses and found out there were people on the cliff above them. There was Rei, her uncle, Sano, Yahiko…

…Kenshin.

"Help me!!!"

Her voice echoed, her words broken and tinted with exhaustion. Arguing with Hoshi was much better, since her anger and annoyance fueled her body. This time, though, there was no emotion to give energy to her, and she could feel herself growing weaker.

This was not good.

"Onegai!" Kaoru shouted. Beneath her, Hoshi tried to speak, but could feel herself growing weary, but she continued to let her eyes remain open. She had no right to complain. Kaoru was holding on the rope she created with her own body weight with the burden of hers. Kaoru's strength was on the line just holding both of them, and it wouldn't be fair now that she was just going to give up and surrender to unconsciousness…and to death.

"I'm losing my strength…help me…quickly!!!"

There was no reply, just the sound of rushing water beside and below them.

"They might not heard you," Hoshi muttered.

Kaoru gritted her teeth in dismay. If no one heard her, then—

"Kaoru!!!"

The simultaneous voice that called her were all the people she sensed, and was happy they knew that she was alive. She had enough strength to do one more trick, just enough to let Hoshi go up and tell Rei about her. Kaoru created another water rope, now long and going up until where the falls started.

"Grab that, climb up and tell Rei to help. He can carry you and me with the wind he has," Kaoru instructed, seeing Hoshi was already grabbing the rope. "I don't want to die here just yet."

Hoshi looked at her. "You'd trust me with your life? After all I've done to you?"

Kaoru gave a small smile. "I'm sure you won't do such a thing as leaving me here to die. I don't think Rei would appreciate it, either…nor would Honou-jiisama. Just go!"

Hoshi hesitated a bit before she started climbing the water rope Kaoru made. She could grasp it like any rope, although it was a bit slippery and more liquid-like, since water was flowing in her hands. It felt a bit weird, feeling this new rope, not the hardened ones she was trained to since she was small. It was a new feeling, and she wished that the ropes were this soft but sturdy.

After a while, Hoshi saw the cliff and connected eyes with Rei. He was about to shout to her when he stiffened. Hoshi was reading his mind, somehow telling him to read hers. He gently complied and immediately knew what she needed for him to do. Summoning his winds, it carried Hoshi safely on the ground, where she collapsed tiredly with her father fussing her.

"I'm fine, otou-sama…" Hoshi murmured, battling sleep. "Tsuki…is fine, though she is very tired…Rei will bring her up…"

Honou sighed. "Go to sleep, Hoshi. Things would be fine from now on."

Hoshi slept.

--==--

Kaoru's arms were weary holding on to the makeshift rope she created. She was just about to let go when soft winds coaxed her away from her position and slowly carried her upwards. _It's comfortable…_ She couldn't help but close her eyes. The feeling was like she was back in her dojo in Tokyo, sleeping peacefully in the futon as dawn was coming.

She was already half-asleep when she felt the firm arms taking her away from the wind, one on her back and the other at the back of knees. Long hair was tickling her face, and the warm, muscular chest that her head rested on heaved. Groggily, she opened her eyes halfway and raised it, seeing violet eyes peering back at her.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin choked out.

She smiled sleepily. "Tadaima, Kenshin." Kaoru whispered, and closed her eyes with the sound of Kenshin's breathing lulling her back to sleep.

--==--

Both Kaoru and Hoshi slept for two days without waking. Rei took charge of the clan while Hoshi was still asleep and deliberately told them not to touch the humans within their territory. Honou would stay with Hoshi, after he had treated both women of their wounds. Kenshin stayed with Kaoru, as did sometimes Yahiko and Sano.

On the third day, Kaoru groaned lightly; moving her muscles gave her pain. She opened one bleary eye and saw that she was in a comfortable room, the blanket she was tucked in resting on her until her shoulders. Wincing slightly at a sudden stab of pain, she kicked the blanket off her and rubbed sleepy eyes.

Once Kaoru managed to get her brain working correctly, she saw that her wounds were almost healed, fading very fast in a span of days, though she wasn't sure how many days she had been in bed. The room was empty except for a chair beside her bed, and a wooden table in the corner. She was a bit amused when she saw a chime hanging by the window.

Her attention turned to the door, which was opening slowly. Kaoru blinked when Kenshin entered, holding what she assumed was medicine.

"You're awake!" Kenshin whispered, standing still for a moment before he unconsciously dropped whatever he was holding and hugged her for dear life. "I'm so glad you're okay now! I was so worried over the past few days, and the times you weren't with me…"

Kaoru didn't speak. Instead, she combed her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry…I worried you too much, didn't I?" She murmured soothingly. "I didn't mean to…oh, Kenshin!" She buried herself into his embrace. "I missed you. I'm so sorry! I did hurt you…I remembered everything when the potion was still effective."

"You didn't mean to…you said so," Kenshin told her, calming her down. "I believe you. You would never hurt anybody if there weren't any purpose. You'll never deliberately beat up any of us." He said, kissing her forehead. "I'm so glad you're safe."

Kaoru smiled, wiping away the last of her tears. "Me, too. I'm so glad to be back." She peeked through Kenshin's shoulder. "What's that?" She asked, pointing to the bowl that Kenshin dropped a moment ago.

He turned, blinked and groaned when he realized what he had done. "That was supposed to be a herbal soup Honou-san concocted for you. He said that it would heal your wounds faster." Kenshin sighed. "I guess I have to ask Honou-san for another batch. He wouldn't like it, considering he's in Hoshi's room, taking care of her."

"Is Hoshi alright?" Kaoru asked, tugging on his sleeve to bring back his attention. "Is she hurt badly?"

"No, she's okay. Although she did have more wounds that you had," That sentence elicited a raised eyebrow from the red-haired swordsman. Kaoru blushed, muttering incoherently under her breath. "But she came out just fine. She's strong, and she _is_ a vampire, isn't she? Honou-san assured me vampires have more tolerance than humans." Kenshin rolled his eyes on that sentence.

Kaoru smiled, amused. She was already imagining her uncle lecturing Kenshin on vampire manners and life. "I'm glad she's okay now. For twenty years of putting up with her wrath, I'd rather end it than let it continue. It gets boring after a while." She sighed, heaving her shoulders exaggeratingly to prove her point.

"It nearly cost your life."

She looked at Kenshin. "But Rei was there to protect me. You and Yahiko and Sano were there to protect me. Honou-ojiisama protects me, as Yume-obaasama does. I wouldn't ask for anymore." Kaoru told him. "Everything has a price to pay. Every happy ending does, Kenshin. There would be no happy ending if there is no sacrifice."

Kenshin smiled. "Do you think our story is a happy ending, koishii?" He whispered, already tipping her chin and nearing her face.

Kaoru grinned, wrapping her around Kenshin's neck, meeting their lips for a kiss. "Definitely."

--==--

When Kaoru limped out of her room, with the help of Kenshin, she was shocked stunned to see Rei _joking_ with Hoshi. Her jaw dropped open when she saw the sight and looked at the redhead beside her for a reaction of it. He didn't seem surprised at all; in fact, he looked as though everything was completely normal.

"Maybe I'm not that well. I can't believe that _Hoshi_ is joking around with Rei," She whispered to Kenshin. "It must be the truth, or I must be hallucinating."

Kenshin chuckled. "Maa, maa. Hoshi-dono has been like this ever since she first woke up. She's changed."

"A big change," Kaoru agreed, letting Kenshin lead her to her two cousins, who were bickering lightly.

"No, Rei! Did you not know of the Western science? Are you stupid or something? They have already known gravity, you idiot! In several years time, humans would discover medicines for an incurable disease or maybe invent something that would surprise all of us." Hoshi argued. "There is no such thing as a world with no gravity. Even the moon, as we know of it, has gravity, although it is quite weak."

Rei rolled his eyes. "Hoshi, I know there's such a thing as gravity. I was just assuming if there were a world that has no gravity, would it not be a wonderful feeling? Flying on the air without any restraints and you're assured that you wouldn't fall down on the ground."

"If there was no gravity, even the water would float, numskull." Hoshi pointed out. "I don't think even the humans would want that. Besides, it isn't a wonderful feeling when you know the very soil float around you."

Rei glared, knowing she was right. "Okay, you got your point!" He cried, exasperated. "What is it with you today?" He muttered, shaking his head. His aqua eyes flickered towards the pair walking towards them. "Hey, Kaoru! You okay now?"

Kaoru smiled weakly. "I think so. Besides, I am half-vampire." She said, looking at Hoshi. "You've changed. You're not the same girl that used to haunt me or try to kill me for some reason or another." She teased lightly, poking Kenshin slightly when he frowned.

"I realized…just what Rei and otousan meant after all these time," Hoshi confessed. "That you were not to be taken forcefully to us because you weren't meant to be with us. Otousan once told me that you suffered more than you could handle, but did not break. Losing your parents must be hard…" She murmured, looking at her fingers. "And then, knowing that you've done well in your training here, surpassing me far more than I can imagine, I guess everything comes down into a draw, doesn't it?"

Rei nodded in every word that Hoshi said. Kaoru looked proudly at her cousin. Kenshin smiled and tucked his hands into his sleeves. Honou stood behind a pillar in the room, listening to his daughter's words.

"You've come far, cousin," Rei said, patting Hoshi lightly on the shoulder. "I knew you'd be smart enough to take down the details one day." He told everyone smugly, grinning.

"What?! What does that mean?" Hoshi cried. "You're implying that I'm stupid?!!!" She asked him threateningly, glaring at him.

Kaoru laughed mildly behind her hands as Rei sputtered and looked around the room, deciding where to escape before Hoshi pummeled him to the ground. Kenshin scratched his head sheepishly, whispering to Kaoru that it reminded him of her, when he was in trouble. That earned a light smack and a huff on Kenshin's part, while Hoshi shrieked at Rei's insensitiveness.

Honou waited for a while, smiling softly for a while, before he turned to the shadows and went unnoticed out of the room, or so he thought.

Kaoru looked at the place her uncle stood moments before, gazing at it before closing her eyes and smiling cheerfully, shaking her head lightly. Hoshi continued to scold Rei, while Kenshin tried to coax Kaoru to talk to him, a rurouni smile on his face and apologizing for any inconvenience he had brought her, which did not appease Kaoru much, but she did cast a teasing glance at him before turning away again.

Hearing the noise, Sano and Yahiko entered the room and jumped towards Kaoru at seeing her well again. The two tumbled over her, earning them a good shout and an intense smack with her bokken. Everything was back to normal, in a warm sort-of way. The peace gained between Hoshi and Kaoru created a bond that everyone wanted to have.

The bond of being a family.

To be continued…


	20. Epilogue: Final Happiness

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Author's Notes: This is the last chapter, and everything is finally done! No more sequels or such. This is complete. After a year, it's over and I'm saying goodbye to this fic. It's time to concentrate on my other fic without thinking about this one.

Reviewers:

JML, ewunia, omochi, koishii sweet, aglaia102—thank you.

--====--

Epilogue: Final Happiness

--====--

Five years later…

"Hey!" Rei tumbled to the dirt, sputtering and coughing as he lay there, glaring up at the red-haired boy looking down at him with a mixed color of blue and violet eyes. "You'll pay dearly for that, Himura Kenji!!!" He roared as his nephew shrieked happily.

Kenshin watched his child run fast away from Rei, his hands tucked into the sleeves of his gi, smiling to himself at Kenji's potential to become a swordsman. His son was running too fast for such short legs and had the sharp wit of a fighter. Honed by training and shaped by beliefs, he knew that Kenji would be better than him someday.

Hoshi pushed open the dojo gate, followed by Kaoru, both holding unto brown paper bags after doing grocery shopping that day. Tendrils of hair fell from Hoshi's once immaculate bun, while Kaoru looked weary and tired out from the heat of the sun and from the crowds in the market.

Kenji appeared before the two and laughed happily when he saw his favorite aunt standing beside his mother. He knew that her Aunt Hoshi always had little presents for him whenever she came and he met them both with a hug.

"Well, well, my little nephew surely knows what he wants, doesn't he?" Hoshi exclaimed, giggling and pulling out a small bag filled with sweets for him. "Now, don't you go eating all of that before lunch, or I'll be scolded by your okaa-san, ne?" She reminded him.

"Hai, Hoshi-obaasama!" Kenji replied, bobbing his head, his small ponytail touching his back. He ran past Rei, who tried to brush the dirt and grime off his gray gi and black hakama. Kaoru saw his disheveled look and covered her mouth to hide her smile. Hoshi wasn't that kind and lifted one eyebrow at her cousin's dirty clothes.

"Care to tell me why you're so filthy?" Hoshi asked. "Tsuki and I have been in the market with all the people and dust there—not to mention the heat of the day—and the kimonos are still clean. While you have been here with Himura-san and Kenji and you look wearier than both of us."

Rei scowled darkly. "Play with the kid and let's see who's talking."

Kenji returned with his father in tow, pulling Kenshin with small child hands. Kenshin saw the two women and smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "Okaeri nasai." He greeted, moving to help the women with their groceries.

"Tadaima, Kenshin," Kaoru returned the greeting to her husband, placing two bags unto his arms.

He nodded and offered help to Hoshi. She declined with a huff, carrying one brown paper bag to the kitchen. "I'm _not_ helpless, Himura-san, thank you very much! I can carry this one on my own."

Kaoru patted him on the shoulder, noticing his surprised look. "There, there. Hoshi can't help it. Would you like me to help you?" She asked, smiling at him prettily.

"No…" Kenshin hesitated on his answer for a while. He flashed her a smile. "Do you want a warm bath ready before lunch? I can fix it up for you."

Kaoru hugged him. "Oh, thank you! I appreciate it!!!" She squealed and skipped to their room to get her things ready. Rei frowned and took a paper bag from Kenshin without listening to his protest and went directly to the kitchen.

-*-

Lunch was a bit uneventful, since Yahiko was out for work in the Akabeko, Megumi was back in Aizu and Sano currently traveling the world. After they ate, they sat out on the porch, with Kenji on Kaoru's lap and looking curiously on his familiar surroundings like the three-year-old he is. Kenshin was still washing the dishes while Rei decided to walk out for a while. Hoshi was using the bath. Kaoru knew she deserved a good soaking.

A few hours later, Kenji played with Kenshin and Hoshi, who was in another colorful kimono. Kaoru sat on the porch and watched the three play, laughing slightly whenever Kenji tried to look for his father in hide-and-seek. Being the sharp boy he was, he would eventually see Kenshin hiding somewhere in the yard where untrained eyes can't see.

Rei came back from his short walk and saw this playful event. He sat beside Kaoru and folded his hands inside his sleeves.

"You've come a long way, Kaoru-chan, to attain this picture," Rei said, looking as Kenji eventually found Kenshin hiding in the shadows while Hoshi praised Kenji's eyesight. "The family you know coming together in peaceful terms, even though both was of different races…" He smiled. "Your life has come into full circle."

Kaoru looked at her husband, her son and her cousin. "I still couldn't imagine that this day has come. Everyone is at peace. There's nothing in Kenshin's dark past coming to haunt as, too. It's like everything stopped. It seems too perfect to be true." She said. "Still, I can't help but wonder, would this silence end? Would enemies coming into our home threaten our lives again? I'm frightened, but I know we can make it. We have each other."

Rei said nothing, but smiled even wider. His dear cousin knew what life was like, being the independent woman she was; he knew she would never change. The naivety of her younger years was almost gone now, but there was still in her eyes. He knew that Himura knew himself that his precious wife was still—in some way—innocent. He also knew that the swordsman would protect harshly that innocence in any way.

Both of them watched as Kenshin and Hoshi played with Kenji. Hoshi had dirt smudged on her cheeks and colored her kimono while Kenshin looked dirtier than Hoshi was. Kenshin was protective of his child, as he was with his wife, and he would hurt anybody who tried to hurt his family. Rei knew of that protective instinct, since he had a wife of his own now, and a baby girl to deal with. Hoshi changed ever since she had a husband and a daughter. She had become more patient, more mature and more understanding than ever.

Kaoru sighed in contentment at seeing everyone so at peace. Yahiko would surely be marrying Tsubame when they grew up; he was seen rarely out of Tsubame's side. Rei and Hoshi would continue to live forever unless they were killed. Kaoru wouldn't become immortal—she was only half-vampire, but she was blessed with eternal youth. Kenshin would surely grow old and die like any normal people; even so, Kaoru wouldn't love him any less.

"Okaa-san, come play with me!" Kenji chimed, opening his small hands to her. Kaoru blinked. Kenshin smiled over Kenji's back, supporting their son's invitation to play. Hoshi smirked and tossed over some loose hair, her green eyes glittering in amusement. Rei shoved her lightly to stand, encouraging her to go.

Seeing that she had no choice, she stood up with a bright smile. "Okay, let's go for it then!" Kaoru exclaimed cheerfully, pushing up her sleeves with a determined smile.

-*-

Rei, Hoshi and Kaoru sat side by side on the front porch, watching as the sun set. Their daytime play finally took a toll on the energetic Kenji and slept in the afternoon. Kenshin had done laundry and some light planting in the garden before he went to the bathhouse and soaked himself. The three were left sitting on the porch even after Kenshin had finished his bath and was currently doing dinner.

"The sunset looks like blood," Hoshi said in a lighthearted manner, fanning herself. "It's too red."

"Actually, I was thinking of orange. I don't like red much," Rei commented.

Kaoru blushed. "I…I was thinking of Kenshin's hair…you know, its red, gold and orange at the same time."

Rei and Hoshi stared at her.

"Ooh, you're so fallen," Hoshi teased lightly, the smile playing on her lips. "Ah, love. It does things."

Rei snickered. "Look who's talking? It certainly did something for you, didn't it, Hoshi?"

"Say that again and I'll smack you into pieces, Rei," Hoshi threatened.

"Go right ahead. I'm trembling."

Kaoru giggled, seeing her two cousins exchange words like she and Yahiko had always done every morning. It was a refreshing change.

In the shadows, emerging quietly was a vampire warrior bowing respectfully over the three. Rei and Hoshi stopped their bickering and looked at him, while Kaoru bowed her head in politeness. She was used to having one appearing suddenly; sometimes, Honou-ojiisama or Yume-obaasama sent for them to return.

"Okaasan wants me, doesn't she?" Rei asked.

The warrior was still kneeling. "Actually, both of you, Chosen Ones." He answered. He looked up and looked at Kaoru. "Good evening to you, Tsuki-sama."

Kenshin walked out, wondering who was the unknown ki, but knowing that Hoshi and Rei were here, it was probably one of their warriors. Still, he held a hand on the sheath of his sword. When he spotted the vampire, he greeted him a good evening, which the warrior returned kindly.

Rei stretched. "Sorry Himura, we have to go. Okaasan is calling us back." He said, standing and waited for Hoshi. "Kenji still asleep?"

"Yes," Kaoru answered. "He's tired from playing today. I'll tell him both of you said goodbye."

Hoshi sighed when she saw another warrior appearing. "Hmm…it seems like we're needed," She pointed out, tugging Rei's gi. "It's important if there's two escorts. Let's go!"

Rei tugged his sleeve back. "Okay, okay, sheesh. Is it night of the vampires tonight or what?" He asked when another warrior appeared.

"I'm sorry, Rei-sama. It's just that Honou-sama is worried over Hoshi-sama in her condition right now," One of the warriors apologized.

Kaoru glanced at Hoshi. "Condition?" She asked, puzzled. Kenshin just nodded in understanding.

Hoshi rolled her eyes. "Guess."

Blue eyes widened. "You're…!" Kaoru shrieked. "I can't believe I'm going to have another nephew or niece!" She said excitedly, hugging Kenshin tightly in excitement, jumping up and down. "I'm so happy for you, Hoshi!"

"Kaoru, you're strangling me!" Kenshin choked out. Kaoru immediately let him go.

"She's fast, isn't she?" Rei winked at Kaoru. Hoshi whacked him on the head. "Ah, well. We really need to go. I have to take care of little Mizu while Kagami is out to feed. Honou-ojiisama really is worried for Hoshi."

Kaoru nodded. "I understand. Take care." She called out as the warriors left with Hoshi and Rei. She turned to Kenshin and gave him a smile. "You'll be an uncle to another little one soon." She smiled, hoping that Hoshi bore a son. It would be a nice change to have a nephew, for once.

"I'm growing old," Kenshin muttered wearily, shaking his head. "Next thing I know, Kenji's all grown up and marrying, having children of his own. I'd be a grandparent, if that's the case."

Her eyes twinkled. "You're not old," Kaoru murmured teasingly. "You're just right for me." She leaned her head on Kenshin's shoulder and played lightly with his collar gi. "You know, we could have another child for Kenji to play with," She mused, giggling when she saw Kenshin's amusement.

"You little minx," He whispered, kissing her forehead then her lips. "Seductive temptress."

"I'll take that as a yes." Kaoru said, walking to their room and pulling a semi-protesting Kenshin behind her.

-*-

Yume stopped her reading and looked at her older brother, who was looking out the window and staring up the full moon. She sighed, gaining his attention, and placed her book loudly on the table.

"What are you thinking about now?" Yume asked, cocking her head to one side. "You ponder too much about things. I don't think you do take a break." She told him, looking at him with one raised eyebrow.

Honou chuckled, placing a pale hand on the sill. "Tsuki wa kirei na…" He commented, still not averting his eyes from the moon. "Every time I look at the moon, I always remember our Tsuki." He said.

"She has grown up now, a lot different from when she was younger. She has Hikaru-oneesama's features and beauty. She had the same determination and spirit. I wonder if she would be like Hikaru-oneesama when she grows more older." Yume thought aloud. "She's happy now, isn't she, with that mortal she married?"

Honou placed his hands inside his sleeve, smiling. "Yes, she's happy now. She's happier than she's ever been her entire life." He answered. "I don't know what the future brings, but she'll make it. She strong, and so is her mate. She would be just fine."

Picking up her book, Yume gave a small smile. "I know," She replied simply, going quiet once again as she read.

Honou gave one last look at the bright moon and allowed himself to remember Hikaru's face. She was smiling and nodding in his mind. With a large smile of his own, he pulled the window curtains closed.

~Owari

Thanks to this people:

JML, omochi, ewunia, Kamimura Kaoru, SakuraCherryBlossom, willow, onna, dfourthhorseman, Silvertenshi, chibi-angel, Leigh, Shin-chan, Rebecca, Tsuki-sama, Hitokiri's woman, konton, Alana, innocence8, Danielle, Hotaru Yukishiro Tomoe Kamiya, Allyana, shunu no miko1, dralion lily, fey2kim, lei, Relena Maxwell, Michy, soul, Angel. Midori Natari Himura, Sabrina-star, marstanuki, kraci, koishii sweet, aglaia102.


End file.
